Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys 2
by kaitlin1227
Summary: This is my version of what happens after the books ends, all original characters are in it.. Please let me know what you think, this is my first attempt of a fanfiction.
1. Afterward

It had been a couple weeks since Megan had come back to the McGowan house, it seemed so far that the boys were actually getting use to her being around, almost all of them anyway. The only one that was really keeping any distance from her was Finn and she couldn't understand why. After Doug told her how hurt he was she thought there might actually be something between them but now she wasn't so sure. Megan had been spending a lot of time over at Aimee's since there was so much tension between her and Finn, she just though it was better if she got away.

"I just don't understand what happened" Megan said "He seemed like he liked me, I don't think he would have kissed me if he didn't have some kind of feeling for me, would he have?"

"I really don't know, boys are so confusing" Aimee answered Megan's question "That's just like Miller he seems to like me, we've been talking a lot, well a lot for Miller anyway, I think we've made a connection but he won't ask me on a date or anything"

"I'm starting to wonder if it's boys in general, or just the McGowan boy," Megan said laughing.

"You may have a point," Aimee agreed.

They just sat there and laughed for about five straight minutes, she didn't know what she'd do without Aimee, she was truly her best friend, she still talked to Tracy but not like she use to. She thought since her and Tracy had been closer than she had been with any of her other friend's that they would have stayed in touch longer. It had only been two months and they only talked once a week now.

"You know what you need to do" Aimee said picking up where they left off.

"What's that?"

"When you get home tell him you need to talk and don't take no for an answer" Aimee continued.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Megan replied.

"Yes"

Megan decided Aimee was right, she didn't need to go around not knowing anymore, when she got back they were going to have a talk and she was going to know once and for all, what was going on between them even if it was nothing at all.

"This is why I need you" Megan hugged Aimee.

Megan got home around 6pm, she knew it was dinnertime and there was no way he could avoid her there. She figured after they ate that's when she'd confront him, she hoped anyway. Regina had made pork chops for dinner, which made it a little harder to real fast but she ate as fast as she possibly could. There was no way that she was going to let Finn finish first and take off somewhere. When he was finished he took his plate in the kitchen, dumped it, and then headed upstairs Megan followed right behind, when he reached his room that's when she started talking.

"Can we talk" Megan said nervously.

"Sure, come in" Finn said while walking into his room, Megan followed right behind him and closed the door behind her. Finn went and sat on the bed "so."

"What's going on?" Megan got right to it.

"What do you mean?" Finn said trying to sound confused.

"Seriously"

"Alright sorry, look the truth is after you left I was so mad I couldn't believe that you'd just leave like that" Finn started explaining.

"I though you'd be happier with me gone" Megan started getting emotional.

"Really Megan, you thought I'd be happier" he started getting upset "you knew exactly how I felt about you"

"Well yea I knew but then you started acting so differently so I really didn't know anymore"

"I know I did and I'm sorry about that, but I realized that if everyone knew we were together it wouldn't work out, I just seen so many problems that we would have, the main one being because of us living together, you seen how my parents acted with just one kiss how do you think they would act if we were to get together?" Finn explained.

"Alright, you do make a good point but Finn that don't stop the way I feel about you" she moved closer to the bed.

"That's actually another reason I've been staying away, I was trying to see exactly how I felt about you, I didn't know if I was just excited about having a girl living with us or if I truly cared about you" He was staring her straight in the eyes.

"So how close are you to determining which it is?" She sat down next to him on the bed.

"I knew the answer along time ago I guess I was hoping it was different, not that I don't want to care about you but I don't this to be ruined when everyone…"

"We don't have to" Megan interrupted him.

"What" He said confused.

"We don't have to tell anyone, it can be our secret" She loved the sound of that, their secret.

"Really, do you think that could work" Finn moved closer to her until their hands were touching.

"Yea, I do" She was starting to shake.

"This means no one can know, not even our friends you know if my brothers find out, everyone will know including my parents" He was moving his face closer to hers as he was talking.

"Uh-huh" She went in for the kiss as soon as their lips touched she felt like she was on fire.

They kissed a few times but Megan knew that she was going to have to get going soon so she pulled away.

"I gotta go," She said while still kissing him.

"Alright" He kissed her again "remember you can't say anything to anyone"

"I know"

When she walked out of his room she felt like the happiest person ever. She knew she was grinning ear to ear and was glad no one was in the hallway. When she walked into her room she noticed there was a text was Aimee.

Aimee_- What happened? You better text me as soon as you get this._

Megan knew she told Finn she wouldn't say anything to anyone about them but she really needed to talk to someone and she figured that this isn't actually saying anything its writing.

Megan- _We kissed a lot._

Aimee_- What, you better tell me EVERYTHING!_

So she did, she went through everything that was said and done but she also made sure that Aimee knew she couldn't say anything about them to anyone. Megan was pretty sure that Aimee was about excited as she was, she though that was because it gave her hope that maybe Miller would turn around to.

The next couple weeks were really good between Megan and Finn, anytime they were able to be together they were and when they weren't they were texting. There would be times when they were in the same room and would text because they knew they couldn't talk like they wanted to openly. Somehow no one seemed to notice that anything was going on between them, at least no one acted like they knew and with the McGowan boys Megan took that for no one had a clue because they wouldn't be able to keep their mouths closed.


	2. Jealousy

_**I'd really appreciate any reviews anyone might have negative or positive. I love writing but have always only done it for my behalf so please tell me what you think. I will also update as regularly as possible, wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting.**_

* * *

><p>It was about mid-December and it dawned on Megan that she wasn't going to be with her mom and dad for Christmas and it was starting to make her sad. It kind of upset Megan that she had been kind of down for a week now and Finn hadn't even noticed that she wasn't being herself but to her surprise Evan had. It was about a week before Christmas and all Megan could think about was getting to see her parents, she knew if she really pushed the issue she'd be able to go to South Korea but she couldn't stand the thought of leaving Finn for two weeks. It was the last day before break; Megan got through dinner without saying much and just went straight up to her room afterward. She just wanted to be by herself, she didn't feel real sociable.<p>

There was a knock on her door.

"Yea" Megan said halfhearted.

The door opened and Evan was standing there.

"What"

"Can I come in?" Evan asked.

"Sure"

As he walked in he shut the door behind him, which meant that he actually wanted to talk to her, and that didn't happen very often. They hadn't said much to each other since she had come back, he apologized for not believing her but that was it.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well first off I wanted to tell you thank you, you know about Hailey" Evan began "so many people told me about her but I didn't believe them or at least I didn't want to" He paused " I think I always knew what kind of person she was but thought she'd change, but when you got here it brought out the worst in her and it made me see what kind of person she truly was"

"I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with her, if it wasn't for the stunt she pulled I'd say to get back with her but I can't understand what kind of person could sleep with their boyfriends brother and then try to blame it on someone else"

"I wonder the same things, I never thought she'd go that far" Evan agreed "but truthfully I'm glad that it happened now rather than a few years down the road, I might have flirted but I really cared about her"

Evan stared off in the distance "well I'm not here to talk about me, I actually came to see what was going on with you"

"What…nothing…what do you mean?" She asked offensively.

"You've kind of seemed sad lately"

"Oh that" She sounded relieved.

"What did you think I was talking about?" He was interested now.

"Nothing" She paused "it don't matter, but yea I've kind of been missin my parents"

"I figured with Christmas coming up that could be the problem, why don't you go be with them for the break?" Evan asked.

"I've actually though about it but I don't think I wanna go" She said honestly.

"Why, would you miss me" He said in a flirtatious way.

She blushed, wait a minute she had no idea why she blushed. "Yea that's it, should have known you'd think that"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" He was smiling.

"Nothing Evan"

"Well anyway if you need anyone to talk to you know where to find me," He said while he was walking to the door.

"Hey Evan"

"Yea" He turned around.

"Thanks, I don't have many friends in this house its good to have someone to talk to"

"It's no problem" He walked out the door.

All Megan could think about was how weird that was. She pulled out her phone and started to text Aimee.

Megan- _you'll never believe what just happened_.

She went through everything with her; Aimee thought it was just as odd as Megan did. She and Evan had talked plenty of times before but it never really seemed like they were friends but after tonight she truly thinks they might be.

The next day Megan and Aimee talked a little more about what happened the night before. When they walked out of the lunch line to go sit at their now regular table with Miller they noticed Evan was sitting next to him. When he saw her he waved, Aimee looked at her and all she could do was shrug her shoulders because she had no clue what was going on. They reached the table and sat across from the boys.

"Hey" Megan said as she sat down.

"Hi, thought you guys could use some different company for once, figure Miller might like having another guy sitting with him since its always just you girls." Evan told them.

"We don't mind, do we?" Aimee said.

"I know I don't" Pearl was lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Megan elbowed her. "Hey I'm just telling the truth" she was smiling.

Megan happened to look up the same time Finn was walking to his table and he stopped when he saw Evan sitting with them. He gave her a look, like he was asking, why is he sitting with you, she shrugged hoping to let him know she didn't know. She hoped with Evan sitting with them that Finn would come to; no one would ask questions if they were both there. He went to his regular table and didn't look at her again. When she looked back down she noticed Evan was staring at her.

"What" She could feel her cheeks getting red.

"Nothing" He looked down at his plate and took a bite of his sandwich.

Megan couldn't understand why Evan he was acting so differently.

When she got home from school Finn was waiting for her in her room.

"What's up" Megan said surprised.

"Why don't you tell me" He was mad.

"Huh"

"What's going on with you and Evan?" He asked.

"Nothing, he's been acting kind of weird lately but I don't know what's going on with him I was actually wondering the same thing" She told him.

"How do you think that makes me feel when I saw you two together like that?" He seemed like he was still mad but he was lightening up some.

"It wasn't just us Finn, and I kind of thought since he was sitting with us that you might of to" Megan moved closer to him.

"I was actually thinking about it, now I really wish I would have" He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him.

He kissed her, and it was so much more than she was use to but she loved it. She put her arms around his neck, and she did that Finn moved his hands to her hips then onto her back. He moved her back toward the bed until she laid on it with him on top of her. They laid like that for about an hour until they knew they couldn't push it anymore.

"I'm gonna have to go before the boys start asking questions" Finn said while he was adjusting his clothes.

"Alright, when will I see you again?" Megan wanted to know.

"Whenever I can get away," He told her.

"Alright" trying not to sound to disappointed.

He kissed her one more time before opening the door. He looked down the hallway first to make sure no one was out there then left her room.

Megan and Finn only had alone time one other time from that day until Christmas and with not really getting to see him and missing her parents she was really starting to feel down.


	3. Evan

_**Please let me know what you all think so far.. I'm going to keep trying to update as quickly as possible..**_

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve; everyone was out doing last minute things except Megan, Evan, and Doug. Megan decided she was going to take Evan up on his offer about talking if she needed someone. At this point in time she really felt like she needed someone to talk to she just wasn't really happy and with Christmas being tomorrow she needed some advice. She had Aimee but she just figured a guy's point of view was better for her situation. She knocked on his door.<p>

"Yea" Evan said.

Megan opened the door; he was standing in his boxers.

"Oh shit, sorry" He put on a pair of pants. "Thought you was Doug, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure"

Megan closed the door. "I want to get your opinion on something" She said while she was walking over to Evan's bed and sat down.

"Ok"

"If you wanted to see a girl but you didn't want no one to know and you wanted to keep it a secret what would your reasoning be?" She said really fast.

"What, this time slow down a bit" he laughed.

"Sorry" She was embarrassed "why would someone want to date someone but not want anyone to know?"

Evan looked at her with a sorry look in his eyes almost like he knew "well there could be a lot of different reasons, they could be ashamed, or someone close to them might disapprove, or they could even be seeing other people, its hard to tell, you'd have to know them both to get a right idea about why, why you asking you have a secret boyfriend or something"

"No" it sounded almost convincing.

"I'm surprised you've been here for four months already and your not dating anyone"

"I guess I haven't found that special someone yet" She smiled.

"Oh yea" He came over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Don't think that's you either," She laughed.

"Oh why not, what if I wanted it to be?" He smirked.

"What?" She was surprised to hear him say that.

Just as she said that Evan kissed her but she pulled away just as quickly.

"Evan this can't happen"

"Why not, I know you wanted it not that long ago" He was staring at her.

"That was then things have changed now" she told him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Me"

"You can't say you don't feel anything anymore" He pleaded with her.

"I don't Evan and please don't make this complicated"

"I just wanted you to know your options," He said.

Megan opened the door and Evan called after her "Megan"

She turned around and he said, "I'm better for you"

With that she turned back around and walked back to her room. All she could think is that he had to know, what else could he have meant by that. As soon as she got to her room she grabbed her phone and text Aimee.

Megan – _He kissed me!_

Aimee- _Who?_

Megan- _Evan_

Aimee- _WHAT_

Megan- _I think he knows about Finn and me_

Aimee- _Then why would he kiss you?_

Megan- _IDK, when I was leaving he said he was better for me_

Aimee- _Wonder what that meant_

Megan- _Who knows_

There was a knock at the door.

"Yea" She said.

Evan opened the door.

"What now" She couldn't believe he was standing at her door.

"You can't stay mad at me forever" he smirked.

"It's not even been an hour, not quite forever" she had some attitude in her voice.

"Oh well, here" He had a box in his hand it was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a green bow.

"What's that?" She wanted to know.

"A welcoming gift, I always get my brothers something for Christmas so I figured I'd get you something to" He smiled at her.

"Ok" She said as she cautiously took the gift.

"Open it" He urged her.

"Now" She was surprised he wanted to see her open it.

"Yea"

She slowly opened it, underneath the wrapping paper was a dark blue jewelry box, and her hands were shaking. She took the top off the box to reveal a necklace, it was gold with two hearts and hearts were connected together. The main heart was connected to the necklace and the second heart was connected to the main heart on the bottom right of the heart. The main heart wad purple diamonds around it, which she knew was Amethyst because it was her birthstone but the second heart had dark green diamonds but she wasn't sure what that one was for.

"So what do you think" she actually forgot for a minute that he was still there.

"It's beautiful" was all she could say.

"I was hoping you'd like it, it's actually our birthstones" He pointed to both of the hearts "I hope you'll still want to wear it knowing that it has both yours and mine on it. When I ordered it I actually kind of thought we'd be more that what we are but I'd still really like for you to have it"

"Ok"

Megan couldn't concentrate, all she could think about was that Evan had planned this night for a while, she wondered how long exactly.

"You alright?" Evan sounded worried.

"Yea"

"You sure"

Megan started feeling dizzy, she needed to sit, she went for the bed but when she did she tripped. Before she could hit the floor Evan caught her. He held her in his arms until she regained her balance.

"Thanks" Megan pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What just happened?" Evan looked really worried.

"I don't honestly don't know, I just got real dizzy, I think I was just overwhelmed with everything"

"Look that's not what I wanted to do, all I wanted was for you to be happy" Evan seemed like he might really care.

"I'm seeing someone" She couldn't believe she just said that, she wasn't sure why but she wanted him to know.

"I figured, you've been acting differently here lately but I thought the best thing to do was show you the other options you had just incase you ever need to use them" He said.

Megan smiled at Evan, a true smile to, if nothing else was to ever happen at least she knows how he felt about her.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Trying to get it out of her.

"Now that I'm not saying" Holding true to her word.

"Oh so that's were the questions came from earlier huh? Let me guess he wants it to be a secret and your ready for it to be out in the open?" He guessed.

"Yes and no, I mean I really don't know what I want"

"Oh really" He smiled real big.

"No, I mean with him"

"Well I'll tell you again if you need someone to talk to about anything you know where to find me," He said as he was walking out the door.

She grabbed her phone there were four messages from Aimee wondering where she went.

Megan- _Evan gave me a necklace for Christmas…._

Aimee- _WHAT!_

Megan- _Wait til you see it. It's beautiful_

Aimee- _I knew he had a thing for you_

Megan- _So diff from Hailey huh_

Aimee- _Completely _

Megan looked at the necklace again, she took it out of the box and put it on it looked amazing on her. It was starting to get late so she decided to get ready for bed, she was nervous about seeing Evan in the morning. She was also upset with Finn for not making time for her today with it being Christmas Eve and all, she barley seen him at all and he still wasn't home. She took the necklace off and sat it on the nightstand. To her surprise she fell asleep pretty quickly.


	4. Christmas

Megan was woke up the next morning at 7 o'clock from Caleb and Ian running down the hall screaming.

"Uhhh…. Christmas morning" She wasn't use to getting woke up by screaming kids.

"Come on guys time to get up you know no one's opening anything unless everyone there" Regina said while she walked down the hall.

Megan got out of bed, put her new necklace on, walked to the mirror and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She opened the door and walked right into Evan.

"Sorry" She said softly.

He looked at her noticed she was wearing the necklace and smiled at her, then just continued walking. When Megan arrived to the living room everyone was there except Finn.

"Come on Finn, I know you were out late last night but you need to get down here, what did we talk about before you even went?" Regina yelled up the stairs.

Finn walked down the stairs, you could tell he just rolled out of bed but Megan thought he never looked better. His hair was all over the place, he wasn't wearing a shirt, the only piece of clothing he was wearing was a pair of basketball shorts. She couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked straight at her and their eyes locked just for a brief second but long enough for her to feel the red creeping up in her cheeks.

"About time" Evan shouted at him.

The sound of someone else's voice made her realize where she was, for a moment it seemed like it was just her and Finn, To her surprise he actually came and stood next to her.

"You guys know the drill, dig in," John said laughing.

All the boys including Evan and Finn were going crazy under the tree, it made Megan laugh how much a kid each of these boys were even though majority of them weren't even close to being a little kid anymore. She just sat back and watched all the flying wrapping paper and heard a lot of "thank yous". Regina grabbed a couple presents from by the tree and handed them to Megan.

"This one's from your mom and dad" Regina handed her a present "and these are from us, its not much but I hope you like them."

She looked at the presents Regina gave her; there was the one from her parents and then three from the McGowan's.

"You didn't have to" Megan told her.

"Don't worry about it sweetie I liked doing the shopping" She said sweetly.

Megan opened her gifts from the McGowan's first, there were two outfits in one box, a pink shirt and a purple one, and two skirts a black one and one that was jean.

Megan thought to herself "hmm don't know if I'll wear these."

The next box was a big makeup case, with tons of makeup included. Then the third was a photo album it was black and engraved on the front was '_living with the McGowan's_' in the brightest pink letters.

She already knew that the photo album was to go with the gift that her parents got her; it was a new digital camera. She hadn't seen it yet but that's the only thing she asked them to get her. After she unwrapped it she took it out of the box, it was a small blue Kodak Easyshare. She figured she'd start taking pictured right away, so she put the SD card in and then the batteries and then started taking pictures. First of Regina and John, then she took some of the boys.

After all the gifts were opened Regina came over to Megan.

"Do you might if I get a picture of all my boys together?"

"Of course not" Megan told her.

"Hey boys can you all come over here I want to get a picture of you guys together" Regina said to her kids.

They all lined up from youngest to oldest except Sean, he stayed somewhere the night before so he wasn't there this morning. After Regina took a couple pictures she told Megan she wanted her in the pictures to and she agreed even though she really wasn't feeling up to being around Finn or Evan.

"Ok, since Sean's not here this will be easier, Megan I want you there" She pointed directly in front of her "Finn to her right, Doug I want you next to him then Ian your at the end over there" They all went and stood where she told them to "Now Evan I want you on her left, Miller your next to Evan, and Caleb your on the end over there" Them three went where she told her "Perfect."

Megan felt so uncomfortable standing in between Finn and Evan, and it must have showed.

"Alright guys can you a tleast act like you like each other for the sake of your mother" Regina laughed.

Both Finn and Evan moved closer to Megan which brought in both sides around them, at least they were closer that should be good enough for Regina.

"Alright that's better" She said.

Regina took about ten pictures trying to get everyone's best side. She took some with John in them and he took some with Regina in them. They also set the timer and took some with all.

Regina and John made breakfast after that, everyone sat together and ate. Sean came home about that time he grabbed a plate and sat next to Megan. After Megan was finished eating she grabbed her things and brought them to her room. During the next few hours Megan decided she was going to go through all the pictures that was taken that day and print some out for her album. As she started going through them, she noticed a few of them that kind of worried her. They were of Evan staring at Megan and Finn staring at Evan, and he didn't look too happy. She doesn't know how she could have missed that, and wondered if anyone else noticed.

It was halfway through the day before Finn came to see Megan. She was starting to wonder if they were going to have any time together. He just walked into her room without knocking and closed the door behind him.

"Hey" Megan said.

Finn just smiled but not his normal smile

"What's wrong?" She was worried.

"Is there something going on between you and Evan?" He asked with no hesitation.

"I already told you no, I don't want him, you should know this" She walked over to him "but I will tell you something, he did kiss me yesterday"

"What" Finn was outraged.

"I told him I was seeing someone, I didn't tell him who, but I figured that might make him lay off" She told him.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" He asked her.

"Finn this is the first time we've talked since it's happened, I would never hide anything from you" She was very honest with him.

"So its only one-sided then?"

"Of course it is, I don't want anyone but you"

Finn kissed her. Since his parents where home they both knew this couldn't last very long. So they made out for about a half hour then Finn got up.

"I'm gonna have to get back before anyone starts asking questions" He said while he was getting up.

"Hey, can I get a picture of us" She was smiling real big.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He wasn't so sure.

"I won't let anyone see it, I'll put it on my computer and erase it off the camera" She promised.

"Your lucky you're so cute, you're to hard to say no to"

Megan kissed him, then went and got her camera. She took about five pictures of them together, she even got a couple of them kissing.

"Thank you" She kissed him again.

"Yea, yea, yea" They kissed one last time "alright I have to go"


	5. Decision

**_I know it took a little time to update and sorry about that, I'm actually working off paper LOL I write it down first then type it up.. So some things do change as it goes. I already have the main idea of what its going to be like but its just trying to get it perfect.. Hope everyone is enjoying so far.. And any ideas are welcomed I could always add things to it. _**

**_Also I hope I can get these darn chapters right to.. When I write I dont do chapter LOL so I'm trying to find good places to divide it.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Over the rest of the break Megan and Finn only seen each other one other time and it wasn't even on New Years Eve, Finn had stayed with one of his friends that night. Megan had Aimee stay over a couple nights which meant that she wouldn't be able to see Finn them nights because Aimee wasn't suppose to know about their relationship. Megan showed her all the pictures that were taken and she couldn't believe the looks on their faces.<p>

"So has Evan tried hitting on you anymore?" Aimee asked.

"No, he hasn't really said much to me since Christmas Eve." Which kind of upset her a little.

"Do you think he knows about you and Finn" Aimee wondered out loud.

"I don't know, maybe" She guessed.

"You always wear that don't you?" Aimee asked Megan.

Megan hadn't realized that the whole time they were talking, she was actually holding the charm form the necklace Evan got her in her fingers.

"Yea I guess I do, but I did get it from my best friend remember" She laughed.

Megan actually told everyone that Aimee got her the necklace, because she really like it and knew if everyone knew Evan got it for her then she wouldn't wear it.

"Oh yea, that's right"

Megan was so glad she had Aimee around, if she didn't she don't know what she'd do about all the secrecy. She needed to talk to someone about everything and Aimee didn't judge her at all.

"I wanna ask you something"

"Go ahead" She replied.

"Do you think Evan really likes me or do you think that some how he found out about me and Finn and was just trying to see if I really liked Finn, like a test or something" That was something that Megan had been wondering for awhile now.

"It's possible but what about that necklace" Aimee pointed to it "it's not cheap, I don't think he would have bought it if he didn't have some kind of feelings for you"

"How do you know how much it costs?"

"I looked it up, it took me awhile to find it because it was actually bought at a jeweler" Aimee said "and it costs about 300 dollars"

"What?" Megan couldn't believe it.

"Yea, I checked you necklace and its 18 karat and the stones are genuine not stimulated" She told her.

"How do you know that, is it easy to tell?" She asked Aimee.

"Kind of you just look at the quality of the stone, so if anyone asks I got it from a pawn shop alright" She laughed.

Megan tried to say ok, but they were laughing so hard, it was really hard to understand her.

Megan couldn't believe that it was January already, in just five months it would be summer and she'd officially be a senior. She really hadn't thought about where she was going to go to college or even what she wanted to go for. She though maybe she could try for a soccer scholarship but wasn't even sure where to look for schools at, there in Massachusetts or somewhere else. She knew it was going to come before she knew it and she needed to be prepared.

When school started back up people were already talking about prom, Megan thought that was crazy, prom wasn't for another three months. Megan and Aimee were sitting at their lunch table with their friends and they were talking about who they hoped would ask them.

"Everyone knows who I want to ask me" Pearl said all excited.

"You're still on him, Pearl?" Aimee asked her.

"Who?" Megan said confused.

"Evan" Pearl and Aimee said at the same time.

"Oh"

"So Megan, are you going with anyone?" Aimee asked Megan.

"No, I'm actually not going" every single person sitting with them was staring at her and it was making her feel kind of antsy.

"You have to go Megan, I'm wanting to go but if I don't have you there then I won't have much fun, I can't go without a date and my bestie" Aimee smiled really big at Megan.

"How about this, you get Miller to go with you and I'll go" Megan tried dealing with her.

"Wouldn't that make you uncomfortable going with me if I have a date?"

"Look I know you really like him and I also know that he likes you to, I want you to be happy and if that means being the third wheel I can handle that" she was completely honest with Aimee.

"What if he says no?" she looked scared.

"If I thought for a second that he might say no then I wouldn't have told you to ask him."

Megan really didn't want to go but she knew that Aimee needed her so she'd go and suffer through it. She also knew that Regina would love it, because that means she gets to help Megan go shopping for a dress. As soon as she got home she called her mom, told her she was wanting to go to prom but needed a little bit of money. Her mom was more than excited when she told her, but she thinks that was mainly because she thought Megan had a date but she was still happy when she found out she was just going with friends.

When she told Regina, she was just as thrilled as Megan thought she'd be. She made the suggestion that the earlier they went the better because there would be more variety of dresses. Since Megan hated the thought of wearing a dress she realized it might not be a bad idea to go early so that she might at least find a dress that she kind of liked. When Regina asked her if she thought Aimee would want to come she actually became excited, a little. Aimee wanted her mom to come along to but she was to busy with other stuff so she wasn't able to come.


	6. Trip

_**Ok everyone I would really like some reviews.. I wanted to say thanks to the 2 that reviewed I'll make sure I update ASAP.. **_

_**So far this is my longest chapter, I was going to cut it a little shorter but realized there it needed to be where it is now so enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Megan couldn't believe she was going shopping for a prom dress before the end of January. Aimee's mom dropped her off at the McGowan's house early Sunday morning; they figured they'd hang around the house for a while before the hours of shopping. Megan's mom made her promise that she'd get lots of pictures, so she made Regina in charge of the camera.<p>

Megan kind of felt guilty because she hadn't told Finn yet that she was going to prom but the last week they really hadn't seen each other much so once again she hadn't got the chance to tell him something important. They headed down the stairs, Doug and Finn where in the kitchen and Regina was getting her purse.

"You guys ready?" Regina asked the girls.

"Yep" Megan replied.

"Where ya goin?" Doug just had to ask.

"To the mall to buy some dresses, you wanna come Dougy" Regina kidded around with Doug.

"Nah"

Regina laughed and Finn looked at Megan with a confused look. She gave him a look that hopefully told him that they'd talk about it later.

Since the mall was close it only took them about ten minutes to get there. They looked for about two hours, each found about ten dresses they wanted to try on. Each had a variety of colors, they only color Megan knew she would not wear was pink so she didn't even waste her time looking at any of them. Regina sat out in the waiting area with the camera while both girls went into a dressing room. Each time they tried on a dress they came out together and gave their remarks on the dresses, they had a maybe pile and a no pile. Regina made sure she got pictures of both of them together and a single of Megan for her mom.

After trying on two different shorter dresses Aimee decided she really didn't like the idea of a short dress. Megan decided against strapless, she always had the fear that it would fall down on her. Megan tried on a one-strap purple dress but when she came out of the dressing room Regina had different ideas about it.

"That dress is beautiful but I actually think it would look better on Aimee" Regina told her.

"I was just thinking the same thing, it reminded me of her" She laughed, "do you like it?"

"Yes its, beautiful" Aimee said looking the dress over.

Megan went back into her dressing room, took of the dress and handed it to Aimee. Once they both got their next dresses on they knew they each of them had found the one.

Aimee's dress a deep royal purple; there were five light purple/silverish lines that covered her entire stomach, the first starting right below her breasts and the last ending right at her belly button. It had a see-through lace layer that lay on top of the dress that was shiny purple. It had one-strap that went over her left shoulder, which was attached with a flower the same color as the dress.

Megan's dress was a light metallic sky blue. It was fitted around the chest and stomach, and was V cut, it had straps but they were thin. In the middle of her chest was a diamond shaped rhinestone with ten circle shaped rhinestones around it, it also had small rhinestones up both straps. The bottom of the dress slightly flared out.

"You two look gorgeous" Regina said when they both walked out.

"Thanks" They said together.

They both admired each other's dresses for a minute and made the final decisions that these were the dresses they were going to get.

"I never thought I'd see you in something like that, it's the complete opposite of you but it looks great on you, that's so weird how that can happen" Aimee was still looking her dress over.

"So you girls done then" Regina asked.

"Yup" they said together again then laughed.

They changed back into their clothes, they were attempting to help put the other dresses back but the lady working made it clear that it was her job to do it and that they didn't need to worry about it. They dropped Aimee off them went home. Megan was glad that they had the dresses covered in white bags so that no one could see her dress; she liked the idea of a surprise on the day.

When they come in the house she notice Finn in the living room which was odd because he was usually either in his room or the basement. The boys rarely hung out in the living room. She went ahead and went up to her room and put the dress in her closet. She sat on her bed waiting for Finn, she knew that's why he was in the living room waiting on her so now it was her time to wait. About a half hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Megan said watching Finn come in her room "I was wondering when you was coming up"

"So when did you decide you were going to prom?" Finn straight out asked her.

"Aimee actually talked me into going she said she wanted me there with her so I finally agreed"

"So do you have a date?" He asked cautiously.

"Unless you decide to go with me, no I won't have a date" she couldn't believe that he would think she'd go with someone else.

"Ok, I'm a little jealous I know, it was just out of the blue I thought the next thing you'd be telling me is that a super hot guy that you couldn't turn down had asked you, so you just agreed" Finn said as he moved closer and sat next to her.

"The only super hot guy that I couldn't turn down is you" She said sexy.

"Oh is that so" Finn said seductively, when Megan said yea he said "I'll have to remember that"

"Oh really, for what"

"We'll have to see when the time is right" Finn kissed her.

They made out for a little while and this time Finn got a little touchier but he didn't try to go to far. That's what Megan really liked about Finn he knew right what she did and didn't want. Having days like these is why Megan didn't mind having a secret relationship with him. They continued to make out for another two hours and then just lay together for a while. This was the first time they just talked, it lasted for so long that they actually fell asleep.

Megan woke up and looked at the clock, it was only 5:15 AM, and she still had an hour to sleep. She rolled over and hit something and she realized it was Finn.

"Get up" Megan said shaking him.

"What" He said grubbily.

"Your still in my room"

'What" He jumped up. "Shit I don't even remember falling asleep"

"Me either"

"I better go, hopefully no one noticed me gone" He kissed her then walked to the door.

He cracked the door first to make sure no one was in the hallway then snuck out of her room. Megan could not believe Finn slept in her room, in her bed, next to her. She had never been happier in her whole life. She needed to tell someone, so she decided she'd send Aimee a text.

Megan- _You'll never believe what happened last night, Finn slept in my room.._

She laid back down knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So finally about 5:30 she decided to get up and take a shower. She got her clothes together and headed for the bathroom, the house seemed so different with everyone asleep, it was so quite. She put her clothes on the toilet and got undressed. She opened the door for the shower and stepped in. She was only in the shower for about five minutes when she heard the door open she looked just in time to see Evan raise his head up and see her completely naked she tried to cover herself the best she could but its hard to cover much with just two arms.

"Evan" Megan yelled at him.

Even finally looked away "sorry."

As Even went back out the door he locked it behind him. She couldn't believe she forgot to lock the door; it must have been all the excitement with Finn that had her head scrambled. She hurried to get out of the shower and back to her room.

Once Megan was back in her room she realized Aimee had text her.

Aimee- _What_

Megan- _I'll tell you at school_

Aimee- _Ok_

Megan really didn't want to face Evan this morning but knew she had to eat. When she got down to the kitchen no one was there yet, she made a bowl of cereal. She was eating when Regina came in.

"Good Morning" Regina was in a good mood.

"Good Morning" Megan said back to her.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" She asked Megan.

"What do you mean" Megan was feeling nervous.

"Shopping, you seemed to enjoy yourself" Regina poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yea I did" She replied.

As Megan was finishing eating Evan walked down the stairs. She could feel her face burning so she turned the other way.

"Hey Megan since its raining why don't I take you to school today" Evan sounded very polite.

"I'm fine I can ride my bike" Megan tried sounding calm.

"You should let him take you, you don't need to get your self sick" Regina agreed with him.

"Ok" Megan said as she was washing her bowl out. "Lets go."

She grabbed her book bag and followed him out to his car. He didn't try to talk to her while he was driving. He pulled off the main road into a parking lot.

"What are you doing" Megan was getting a little mad.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier" He began "I'm sorry about what happened, I know that I shouldn't have stared at you like that and I wanted to make sure you knew that"

"Ok"

"No its not Megan, you've already been acting differently every since what happened on Christmas break and now this, look Megan I like you, you're a cool person and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me"

" I know I've been acting a little strange and I'm sorry for that, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, I don't like you like that and I don't want to make you think I do" Megan explained to him.

"I get that now and I shouldn't have kissed you without knowing first" He put his hand out to shake hers "so friends"

"Yea, friends" She agreed.

Evan put the car back in drive and headed toward the school.

"Oh and Evan lets keep what happened this morning between us please"

"Alright" He chuckled.

They pulled into the school and the first thing Megan did was go and find Aimee.

As soon as Aimee saw her she said, "you better tell me everything."

So she did, that's one thing about Aimee Megan never had to hide anything. There were something's that her and Finn did that she didn't go into detail about but she didn't think Aimee minded that at all.

"Oh but that don't compare to what happened this morning" Megan told her "Evan saw me naked"

"No way"

"Yea, he walked in on me talking a shower and the worse part is he just stood there staring at me" Megan continued, "I had to yell his name for him to look away"

"It's probably not good that your boyfriends brother saw you naked before he did" Aimee joked around.

"I was thinking the same thing, he apologized so much I don't think he realized what he was doing until it was to late"


	7. First Date

Evan didn't speak to Megan at all over the next two weeks. She was starting to think maybe he was embarrassed about what happened. She didn't tell Finn about what happened either. She knew he would get upset about it so she figured it was best not to tell him, she just hoped Evan did the same. Megan did find out from Finn that Doug had noticed he was gone the night he slept in Megan's room; he just told Doug that he was out late.

Megan was really excited that her birthday was in a couple of days. Her parents said that since she was still going to be there another year that for her birthday they were going to give her some money to get a used car. She hated having to depend on other people so this made Megan more than happy.

Regina, John, and Sean took Megan to look at a couple cars, She figured the more help she had the better chance she'd get a good deal. They looked at a few different places before Megan found a blue Toyota Celica that she really liked. It had real nice black interior, it was about 10 years old but was taken good care of. Megan and Sean test drove it and she loved it, she knew it was the perfect car for her. They wanted $1500 for it but they talked them down to $1000, which was great for Megan because that's all she had. They got everything taken care of with the car then Megan drove it home. When she pulled up Evan was outside.

"Nice" was all he said.

"Thanks" She said as she walked past and went into the house.

She went up to her bedroom; she was so excited about having a car. Now she could go anywhere she wanted and not have to worry about who she was going to get a ride from. She was in the middle of a thought when there was a knock on the door.

"Yea" She said

Finn came in "hey."

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"I was thinking we could go out today" he had a big smile on his face when he said that.

"How could we do that?" She had no idea what Finn was up to.

"I was thinking we could both say were going somewhere but actually go out together, maybe we could go out of town for a little while and actually have a date"

"I'd love that" and she meant it, she couldn't wait.

They planned exactly how they were going to do it so they wouldn't be caught. They both actually called the person who was going to cover for them but didn't tell them the actually reason why they were covering for them. Megan didn't tell Aimee the reason but she knew that she already knew.

Megan headed down the stairs, she found Regina in the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I go to Aimee's?" She asked politely.

"Of course not, I do appreciate you asking though and not just taking off like my boys do" She smiled at Megan.

"If you need me I have my cell" she wanted to make sure she threw that in there.

Megan started for the door and Finn came down the stairs.

"Hey where you going" He asked

"To Aimee's" She replied.

"Would you drop me off at Tyler's"

"I don't care"

"Mom going to Tyler's" he said

"Thanks for telling me" They hear Regina say as they walk out the door.

Once they were away from the house and on the road Finn put his hand on Megan's. She smiled at him, she was starting to get nervous this was the first time they were going to be completely alone. This was there first date even though they'd been dating for four months.

"So do you have any idea where were going?" She asked him because she had no clue.

"Yea, kind of I'm hoping I remember where it is, I've only been here a few times and its been awhile" He sounded like he was embarrassed for not remembering.

They drove around for about a half hour, with Megan listening to directions from Finn.

"Is this it" Megan asked once they arrived at a cute little restaurant.

"Yup" Finn replied.

They got out of the car and the first thing Finn did was kiss her. It was probably the most wonderful feeling Megan has ever felt. She loved being with Finn in public; it made her feel like they were an actual couple.

They walked into the restaurant and seated themselves. The waitress was a pretty brunette who seemed to be trying to hard, she had on way too much makeup and the three top buttons of her shirt were undone. It was much more than Megan wanted to see.

"Hi Amber, I didn't know you worked here" Finn said as soon as she came close enough to hear.

" Yea I started about 6 or 7 months ago, how is everyone?" She asked, while Megan wondered how Finn knew this girl, she obviously wasn't from their school.

"Good, and I know you were actually wondering about Sam not anyone else" He said, "We actually don't talk much anymore"

"You caught me" Amber laughed "I miss him, I haven't talked to him at all since we broke up and that's been how long ago, we were together so long it almost feels like I've lost a piece of myself"

"Well if you want you can give me your number and I can pass it along, I can't tell you that he will call but there's always that chance"

"Alright I'd like that" She grabbed a piece of paper and bend over the table to write her number down, showing even more cleavage than before. To Meagan's surprise when she looked back at Finn he was looking directly at her.

"I really appreciate you doing this Finn, I know there isn't really a chance at all that we'd ever get back together but I would like to talk to him, catch up some" She looked like she was sad.

Finally about fifteen minutes later she decided to take their orders and left their table. As soon as she went to put their orders in Finn reached across the table and grabbed Megan's hands.

"Sorry about that, I know this is suppose to be just about us" He looked sincere. "She use to date Sam Myers, they broke up about a year ago I think"

"I didn't even know you two were friends"

"Yea we met through Evan, we became friends pretty quickly and was actually really good friends, after their break-up he shut everyone out for awhile, we still say hi and stuff but that's about it" Finn told her.

Amber brought out their drinks and that's when Megan realized that she was checking Finn out. As soon as she left Megan said something to Finn about it, he tried to say she was imagining things at first but when she brought out the food he noticed it to.

"Maybe I shouldn't give Sam her number then, he's probably better without her in her life"

"You may be on to something," Megan agreed with him, they both laughed.

Amber was at the table so much that her other customers were complaining about not having good service. It was really starting to get to Megan; she was on a date with him. So she decided she was going to play dirty, the next time she saw Amber coming toward them she kissed Finn, she really kissed him, as soon as she came up for a breath she said "check please."

"Your not trying to make her jealous or anything are you," He said sarcastically.

"What if I am?" She kissed him again.

Once they got back to the car they sat there for a while and had some alone time. Megan was sitting on Finn's lap in the passenger seat. They were kissing and Finn's hands were roaming under her shirt, this was actually the first time this had happened so Megan was pretty nervous. They only stayed about another hour before they had to leave, Megan was going to drop Finn of by Tyler's and go to Aimee's for a little bit.

When Megan got to Aimee's they talked about everything that happened, including Amber and how she was trying to flirt with Finn. Aimee knew this day was a big deal for Megan so she had hoped it went well.

"I remember that Amber girl, if I remember correctly they actually broke up because Sam caught her cheating" Aimee told Megan "To top it all of it was actually one of his friends"

Megan's phone started ringing. It was Regina.

Megan-Hello

Regina-About what time are you planning on coming home?

Megan-about 8:30

Regina-Would you be willing to do me a favor and pick Finn up on your way home

Megan-Yea sure

Regina-Thanks Megan Bye

Megan-Bye

Aimee was looking at her wondering why Regina had called; she told her that she wanted her to pick Finn up.

"You guys could have just spent the whole day together"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Megan said.

Megan went and picked Finn up and headed back to the house. When they arrived at the house, Evan and Sean were outside. As soon as they stepped out of the car Evan said "did you guys have fun today?"

"Shut up Evan, you know I went to Tyler's" Finn was aggravated with Evan about him making smart remarks.

Evan had a grin on his face "Oh Megan I've been meaning to tell you, I really like your necklace, where'd you get it?"

Megan couldn't understand why Evan was acting this way "Aimee got it for me, for Christmas"

Finn looked at her "Oh its pretty"

When Megan realized than Finn hadn't even noticed the necklace it kind of disappointed her because she had been wearing it everyday since Christmas. It made Megan feel like he really hadn't been paying attention to her.

"Well she's got good taste" Evan said.

"I thought the same thing but now I'm not so sure" Megan figured she'd be an ass to.

"Oh whatever"

Megan walked past them and went into the house, thinking about how much of an ass he was being. She figured she would have seen Finn later that night, but she figured he didn't even notice the tension between her and Evan.


	8. Birthday

_**Well I was going to make this just one big chapter but realized there was a lot and had a lot of stuff going on so I made two chapter out of it. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Megan was glad to get out of the house the next day. Aimee decided she was going to take her to a movie, for her birthday. Everyone including Evan told her happy birthday before she left for Aimee's. She got there a few hours before the movie started so they decided to grab something to eat before the movie. As soon as they walked in Megan noticed Evan sitting at one of the tabled eating with a friend. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Aimee. "Did you know about this?"<p>

"How would I have known, I don't talk to him" Aimee looked at Megan really weird "You two having problems"

"You can say that" Megan went to the register and they ordered their food.

Megan walked to the opposite side and sat down. About five minutes later Evan and his friend came over to their table and sat in the two empty seats.

"Do you need something?" Megan said trying to sound mad at him.

"Actually I just thought I should tell Aimee what you told me yesterday, about how you was starting to think she didn't have good taste anymore" Evan looked at Aimee with a smile on his face.

"I was actually starting to think the same thing, I don't know what I was thinking when I got her that" Aimee touched Megan's necklace "I was just thinking about getting a different one, a better one"

Evan looked at Megan then to Aimee, "She knows?"

"Of course she does" Megan told him.

"So that means she probably knows who your dating them huh?" He didn't take his eyes from Megan's.

"She might, but that's none of your business, sometimes I think you might know who it is" Megan knew she wasn't going to be the one to break the eye contact.

"Sometimes I think I might know to" Evan just got up and walked away.

"There is a lot of friction between you two" Aimee observed.

"I know, we can't be around each other without arguing, I don't see how he can even think about us being together"

"I'll tell you one thing, he never looked at Hailey the way he looks at you" Aimee could tell that Evan did care about Megan "A blind person could tell how he feels about you"

"Well I'm glad he'll be gone in a couple months" Megan tried to sound convincing.

"Are you though?" Aimee asked.

"Yea, I mean I'm not going to say it don't make me feel good about myself but I really care about Finn and I don't want anything to come between us" Megan looked at Aimee, and she knew that Aimee understood exactly what she meant.

They finished eating and went to the movie theater. They still had about 20 minutes before the movie started so she figured that would give them enough time to get some drinks and snacks. When Megan looked toward the concession area she couldn't believe who she saw it was Evan and his buddy with two girls, after he was just flirting with her and he comes here for a date. They never saw Megan and Aimee, which made her feel a little better because as much as she hated to admit it she was jealous. The movie really wasn't that good but Megan was happy for the distraction. As they walked out of the movie Megan wasn't paying attention and walked right into a guy

"Sorry about that" She looked up and seen that it was Evan "You've got to be kidding me"

"Are you following me" Evan implied.

"No, all I'm trying to do is have a drama free birthday and I'm having a hard to doing that because every place I go I have you sitting there being an ass" Megan screamed.

"I'm sorry Megan, I hadn't realized I was being an ass" Evan stated.

"Don't apologize I'm just in a bad mood, that movie really sucked" Megan claimed.

"I can tell" he realized he hadn't introduced everyone "Rachel, Becky this is Megan and Aimee"

Rachel looked at Megan "So this is Megan"

Megan looked at Evan "You've been talking about me, on your date?"

"I don't think he even realized it, but it's all he's done, I honestly think he's in love with you or something" Rachel looked at Evan and just walked away.

"That's not true, I may have a crush but that's it" Evan insisted.

Megan hadn't realized her eyes had began to water or even that a tear had streamed down her cheek until Evan grabbed her hand and said "please don't cry."

She grabbed her hand back from him, wiped her face, and walked away.

Over the next month Megan tried all she could to stay away from Evan, which meant staying away from the house. She stayed Aimee's all she could and the other days where she had no other choice she would drive around until dinnertime then have dinner and go to her room. With everything going on she didn't get to see Finn much either but the days they had got to spend together were amazing. As the time went on it seemed like Finn came around less.

It was the middle of March, which meant only 3 more weeks until prom; Megan was sitting in her room like usual when there was a knock on the door. She got up, answered the door, and it was Finn. 'What a wonderful surprise' she thought to herself.

"Hey" Megan said smiling.

Finn didn't say anything, just closed the door and walked into her room. "We need to talk"

"Ok" She said as she went back to her bed and sat down.

He just stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"I've been waiting for this" Megan stated.

"What" Finn exclaimed.

"You're here to break this off right" she asked.

"Umm.." He couldn't get any words out.

"It's ok Finn, I've noticed the distance growing between us lately" Megan pointed out "I was hoping it was in my imagination but I knew better"

"I'm sorry Megan, I do care about you, I'm just not comfortable with all the secrecy, I know that really don't make any sense but it's the truth" Finn explained.

"I wish it never had to be like this to begin with, I wanted you so I went along with the not telling everyone, I just wanted it to be me and you and I really don't care if anyone knows" Megan told him.

"I thought you were ok with the way things were" Finn asked.

"I was but what relationship could survive it" she mentioned.

"I get your point, so no hard feelings"

"No Finn, no hard feelings, it will be hard being around you but it will fade with time" She stared at him.

He walked over to her and hugged her "I was so scared how this would turn out, I didn't know how you'd take it and all I kept thinking was that you were going to hate me"

"I couldn't ever," Megan answered.

He kissed her. It was probably the longest kiss they had ever shared and as much as Megan wanted to pull away she couldn't. She just sat there and kissed him back. He pushed her back onto the bed like he had many times before and again she allowed him to. His hands wondered all over her body, more than ever before. He pulled her shirt up over her head and undone her bra, he then kissed all over her body. All she kept thinking is that she should stop this but she couldn't get herself to. Not until he went to unbutton her pants at that moment she knew it was to far.

She sat up "we cant do that"

Finn kept his eyes on hers the whole time, and then started kissing her again. They kissed for another ten minutes and then he put his hand down her pants. She was going to say no but by the time it registered what was happening it felt so good she didn't want him to stop. He grabbed her hand and positioned it by his pants so she did what he wanted and put her hand down his pants to. This was all so new to Megan, before she arrived here she had never even kissed a boy before but now here she is with a boy that just broke up with her doing this. That's when she realized that this wasn't what she wanted, not with Finn. So she finally got up the nerve and pulled her hand out of his pants.

"Stop" Megan shouted.

He automatically pulled his hand out. "You ok"

"Yep I'm good, but you have to go" She tried staying strong.

Finn just looked like her, almost like he didn't know why she was telling him to leave.

"You just broke up with me, this can't be happening, maybe before but not now" Megan was starting to get mad.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away," He sounded sincere.

"It's alright" even if it really wasn't.


	9. Date

**_I know it took a little while to update and I apoligize about that hopefully these new chapters will make up for it.._**

**_Review, review, review even if you've already reviewed please let me know what you think!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Finn got off the bed, adjusted his clothes and walked out of her room, but not before looking back at Megan one more time. As soon as the door closed she started crying. She lay in her bed crying for about thirty minutes then got up and walked to the bathroom. There was someone in there so she turned back around to walk back to her room but the bathroom door opened.<p>

"Megan" She heard Evan say.

She turned around, how did she know it was going to be Evan, it's always Evan. Not only that but once again he stood there in nothing more than his boxers.

"With me here, I'd think you'd wear a little more clothes" She tried to sound happy.

Evan looked at Megan, really looked. 'What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Was all she could say.

She walked past him and into the bathroom; he followed her in and shut the door behind them. "Are you alright?"

She just started crying again, so he walked over to her and put his arms around her, and let her cry on his chest. "I'm so stupid"

Evan didn't say anything; he thought it was best to let her talk when she was ready.

"You were right you would have been better for me" Megan tried getting out without crying more.

"Finn break it off," He asked.

Megan pulled back and looked up at him "So you did know?"

"Well I had my suspicions at first but I didn't know for sure when I kissed you, I want you to know that, once you told me you were seeing someone I knew it was serious than just a kiss here and there" Evan wanted that to be known.

"It started a little after I came back, I should have known he wasn't as interested because we barley seen each other and it didn't seem like it bothered him at all" She told him.

"I know I'd love to see you everyday" Evan smiled as he said it.

"Don't please, I appreciate you talking to me, it does help but that don't mean that I'm going to get with you" Megan complained.

"I didn't expect you to, I was just giving you a compliment," He told her "There is something I'd like to ask you though"

"Go ahead"

"Well I know your going to prom and since you don't have a date, I was wondering if you'd do the honor of going with me" Evan suggested.

"Evan" Megan said loudly.

"Look Megan, we can even go as friends I know your going with Miller and Aimee so I thought it might be nice if you had a date, and since your not seeing anyone anymore I thought I'd ask you" He continued.

"This is gonna be one I'm going to have to tell my friends, he asked me to prom in the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers, your such a romantic" She laughed.

"Does that mean you'll go?" He asked, excited.

"That means I'll think about it, but don't push it" She smiled at him.

"You better not take to long, you know this" pointing to himself "wont last long"

Megan laughed again, she never thought that just a few hours after Finn dumped her that she would be laughing, truly laughing, leave it to Evan. "We'll I guess you talked me into it, I'll go with you"

"You will?" He asked stunned.

"Unless you really didn't want me to" She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Of course I do, I just didn't think you'd actually go with me" He was very truthful.

"I'm just hoping you're a good distraction, if it weren't for Aimee I wouldn't be going" She told him.

The door opened, Regina and John were standing there. All Megan could think is how bad this looked, they were standing in the bathroom, Evan only in his boxers and she knew she looked like hell. They told Evan to get some clothes on and they wanted both of them in the kitchen. They looked really upset and Megan was afraid they wouldn't want her there anymore after this.

"Ok I thought we were pretty clear about the hands off Megan rule" Regina began.

"We weren't doing anything Regina, the truth is I've kind of been seeing someone the last few months and he broke up with me earlier, I had been crying and when I went to the bathroom Evan was coming out when he seen that I had been crying he just wanted to make sure I was alright" Megan explained.

"Is this true" Evan's mother asked him.

"Yea, pretty much except you left something out," Evan said staring at Megan.

"What's that?" Megan said thinking he was going to tell them about Finn.

"She did agree to go to prom with me" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"But there's nothing going on between you two?" Regina was having a hard time believing this.

"No, I petty much had to beg her, I think the only reason she agreed is because she wants to make this other guy jealous and you know having this on your arm you'd make anyone jealous" Evan couldn't help but to laugh.

"So who's this guy anyway?" Regina wanted to know.

"A nobody, just some guy I go to school with" In all reality she never lied to her once.

"Ok well I actually believe you guys so you wont be in trouble but Evan since we have a young lady staying with us now how about wearing more clothes at all times" Regina ordered.

"Hopefully you can get him to listen, I keep telling him the same thing and he don't listen to me," Megan said before she realized how it sounded.

"Oh really" Regina was surprised by that comment.

"This isn't the first time I've ran into him like that and I'll tell you that's not something I want to see" Megan stated.

"That's good" Regina laughed, "I like hearing that"

"There is something I want you to know though" He looked at his mom and dad "If Megan ever does decide to give me a chance I'd like to date her"

Megan looked at him like he was crazy; she never thought in a million years that he would tell his parents that. Him and Finn were complete opposites.

"Oh, so this is new you like a girl but she's not interested" It sounded like Regina didn't get that a lot with Evan "Well Megan can you do me favor, if you decide to take him up on his offer let me know, I am responsible for you and I don't want anything to happen that shouldn't"

"Ok" was all Megan could say to that.

"You two to bed, and in your own rooms" Regina insisted.

They walk up the stairs together, Megan looks at Evan "I can't believe you would tell them that"

"I wanted you to know that if you give me a chance I wouldn't want to hide you from anyone" he stated.

Megan didn't say anything back to him; she just left him standing by his door and went into her room. Before she went to bed she text Aimee.

Megan- _I'm taking you to school tomorrow._


	10. Aftermath

_**Wanted to tell everyone sorry it's been a couple days, I've had so much going on with the kids and working it's been a mess here. But here's the next chapter.. I'm hoping I will have the next one up tonight to I'm trying... Oh and Happy Easter everyone, it's officially Easter here..**_

_***Reviews are what make me write***_

* * *

><p>By the time Megan got up for school the next morning Aimee had already text her back and said "ok". She knew she didn't want to run into Finn so she tried her hardest to make everything quick so she could just leave. Of course she wasn't fast enough because as soon as she walked out her door Finn was walking down the hall.<p>

"You ok" He asked her.

"Yea Finn I'm fine" she just walked away.

When she got to Aimee's she just beeped, as soon as she got in the car she started questions. Megan told her about Finn breaking up with her then trying to sleep with her after. She told her about running into Evan and them talking then she told her about accepting his invitation to the prom. Aimee agreed that is was a good idea to have a date to keep her mind off Finn.

"So how are going to feel if he brings a date" Aimee wondered.

"I actually hadn't thought about that" but now that she was thinking about it, it was making her nervous.

"Did you think about how he's going to feel when he finds out your going with Evan"

"You think he's gonna care?" She couldn't understand why he'd care he broke up with her.

"Seriously Megan, he may have broke up with you but you have to know that he still cares about you" Aimee hoped she was getting through to Megan.

"I guess you might be right" She agreed.

"It might be a good idea if you tell him before he hears it from anyone else" Aimee said.

"Would you do me a favor grab my phone and text him, tell him we need to talk ASAP"

Aimee grabbed her phone and wrote the text. He responded almost instantaneously "he want to know when and where" Megan told her to tell him at her car as soon as he gets to school. Aimee told her that he text back ok.

"Oh yea I didn't tell you that Evan told his parents that he wants to date me" Megan thought Aimee should know that.

"Really that's crazy so I'm guessing that was after they caught you guys" Aimee asked.

"Yep"

They arrived to school pretty quickly, Aimee went in and Megan sat there waiting on Finn. About 5 minutes late there was a knock on the window. It was Finn, she knew it was going to hurt telling him but she hadn't realized exactly how much. She waved him in; he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"What's up" he said calmly.

"I wanted to tell you something before you heard it from anyone else" She told him.

"Alright"

"Evan asked me to prom" She said kind of fast.

"And your going with him" He asked starting to get angry.

"It's not what your thinking Finn, he seen me last night, I had to tell him something so he knows I was dating someone and they broke up with me yesterday, he made a good point that being there with someone else might make the situation a little easier" She hoped he understood, she's not sure why she needed his approval but she wanted it.

"Your ridiculous you know that, I should have known you go straight to Evan" He was pretty mad.

"I didn't go for him, why do you care anyway" her eyes started watering.

"Megan just because were not together anymore, don't that mean I don't care for you, do you honestly think we could be together for five months and not feel anything" Finn demanded.

"I don't understand any of this, I thought we were alright but I guess I should have figured when you never wanted to see me anymore that something was going on" He was starting to make her upset now.

"I'm sorry things happened the way they did but do you really think you have to get back at me?" He asked.

"Finn this has nothing to do with you, its for me, to make me feel comfortable enough to go, you can even ask Evan yourself he will tell you there's nothing going on, why would he lie to you. You're his brother"

"I believe you it just hurts that you'd go with him" Finn finally calmed down.

"That's why I wanted you to hear it from me, so you'd know exactly what was going on and not think its something that its not" Megan stated "well I'm glad we talked but we have to go now"

Megan go out of the car, Finn followed her out. They went their separate ways. Megan hated the way she felt at that moment. As soon as she caught back up with Aimee she told her how it went, and also thanked her for insisting that she be the one to tell him because she honestly thought it was better that way.

When they went for lunch, Megan and Aimee started toward their regular lunch table and Evan was sitting there.

"What are you doing" She asked as she sat down.

"Eating" was all her said.

"You can't be doing this, it's already bad enough"

"I'm not doing anything" He just kept eating like nothing was going on.

"I told him and he's not happy about it at all"

"Well I'm happy that you're my date for prom" He said that just loud enough so everyone could hear.

"What?" Pearl asked after overhearing him.

"Yep me and Megan are going to prom together" He knew right what to do to get this around school.

Pearl looked at Megan enviously. Ria said. "I didn't know you two were dating"

"We're not" Megan made sure everyone heard that to.

"Oh, ok" but Ria didn't look sure.

Megan couldn't believe he just did that, but she guessed he was just trying to prove that he would never want their relationship hidden. By the end of the school day it seemed like everyone knew, people that Megan had never talked to before were coming up to her asking if they were a couple.

Megan and Evan arrived to the house around the same time. Megan was in first and got a snack from the kitchen. Doug walked in shortly after and Evan was right behind him.

"You know yous the talk of tha school" Doug asked.

"Your not telling me anything I don't already know" Megan sounded a little aggravated.

"So what, you together" for some reason Doug was being nosy.

Evan said "Not yet" the same time Megan said "No"

"Evan don't get anyone thinking that something's going to happen when it's not," Megan stated.

"Well I want it to happen and I don't give up" Evan insisted.

"He don't" Doug had to through in there.

"Well you can try all you want but it wont happen" Megan said as she was walking out of the kitchen.

Over the next three weeks things became tenser with Finn and more intense with Evan. Evan was true to his word about not giving up because everyday he tried something new to get Megan to be with him and everyday she turned him down the same way. She knew Finn was jealous because she was going to prom with Evan but she was finally getting to where it didn't bother her that much. She knew why she was going with Evan and that's what mattered to her.

Megan couldn't believe how quickly the time went by, it was already the day of prom and she was really starting to get nervous. Her and Aimee decided they were going to get ready at Aimee's, Evan and Miller were going to pick them up there, Megan had just finished getting her stuff together when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" Megan said.

Evan walked in "you ready?"

"Yup, could you help me though" Megan had quite a bit of stuff she needed to take.

"Sure" he told her.

Evan walked toward her; she had already turned around trying to grab her things. He came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Evan" She turned around and faced him.

"Yea" he grinned.

"You can't be doing this" She tried sounding strong.

As much as she didn't want him to do it she had to admit she loved the attention. She grabbed his hands and tried to pull them back toward him but seeing as he was stronger than her that didn't go to well. Megan kept trying but she knew she was also flirting with him some until Finn walked past her room. He didn't look very happy about the way they were acting. After that Evan dropped his arms and grabbed her stuff and they headed toward the stairs.

"Megan you better make sure you get pictures of you guys before and during ok" Regina told her.

"I will" Megan replied.

"Thanks" She hugged her "I bet your going to look beautiful"

Megan blushed.

They walked to Evan's car; they put her stuff in the backseat. As they were driving Evan started talking.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to a party with me after prom?" Evan decided now was as good as any.

"Are you trying to get this to be a date or what, not only do you want me to go to prom with you but now you want to hang out afterward to" Megan said sarcastically.

"Hey this still isn't a date and the party wont be either, a lot of people are going so I thought I'd see if you'd be interested" Evan suggested.

"Hmm.. Alright I think I'll go, but Aimee's coming to," Megan added.

"I wouldn't have it any other way "He laughed, "I actually think Miller's planning on coming to so that's a good idea"

Once they arrived at Aimee's he helped bring her stuff in. Megan kind of wondered how Evan and Hailey would react to each other out of school, but to her surprise it was no different than in school. Megan guessed that maybe neither of them still had feelings for each other. Evan left shortly after bringing her stuff in but couldn't leave without kissing her on the head.

"Well you two sure look comfortable" Aimee said with a smile.

"I actually feel like were a couple sometimes but we haven't even been on a date or anything, he's a really great guy but I just can't see myself with him" Megan was very honest about her feelings.

"You guys have some serious chemisty" Aimee let Megan know.

"I know, I feel it to, I think sometimes maybe if I wasn't so hung up on Finn then he'd actually have a chance" She laughed.

"I know Hailey would have loved having him wrapped around her finger like you do" Aimee grinned.

"It's weird I actually haven't ever had a boyfriend but I feel like I have had two, I guess me and Finn were kinda in a relationship but then again we weren't" Megan acknowledged.

"Hey are you going to the party after prom?" Aimee said out of the blue.

"Evan asked me, so I'm guessing Miller is going to then?" Megan asked.

"I think so, we talked about it and I think he wanted to ask me but you know Miller, it's a little harder for him to talk to people," Aimee said.

"Yea I know" Megan smiled at Aimee. Megan was proud that she was the one who helped Miller out of his shell some.


	11. Prom

_**Ok everyone I wanted to say first off thanks for the reviews atleast I know someone is enjoying my writing.**_

_**And secondly I don't know if I gave everyone the impression that Megan and Evan are together but they're not.. Evan really cares about Megan and I hope that everyone can tell Megan likes him also but has mixed feelings because of Finn. **_

_**One more other thing chapters 11 and 12 were one chapter but I've decided to divide them into two. So hopefully everyone agrees that was the best thing to do.**_

* * *

><p>It took them in between three to four hours to get ready; Aimee did both their hair and makeup. Megan had her hair half up and half down, her bangs were down and swept the side of her face, while the back of her hair was in many curls. Part of the curls came across her shoulders while the rest lay over her back. Aimee kept her hair down, but it was also curly like Megan's, her curls were a little looser though. She had all her bangs across her forehead and pushed behind her right ear.<p>

One they were finished Megan couldn't believe how good they both looked, but mainly how good she looked. She had seen Aimee dressed up before, nothing like this before but she has never once dressed up herself and she couldn't believe that she could pull it off. They made sure they took some pictures together before and after they got dressed. Since Aimee's mom had also taken some, there were some with Hailey also. Megan thought Hailey looked really good to so she was grateful that her date arrived before Evan. She was feeling a little self-conscious and didn't want Evan to see her. They also packed an outfit to wear at the party so they wouldn't be stuck in their dresses.

Megan really wasn't sure why she was so nervous about Evan getting there but she was and as the time came closer she just got worse off. When she heard the car pull up she got butterflies in her stomach and was weak to her knees. The doorbell rang and Aimee's mom answered it. They both stood in the next room waiting on them to come in. Once Evan walked around the corner and seen Megan he stopped in his tracks, and just stared at her.

"Wow, you look beautiful" He said astonished.

"Thank you" She blushed.

After a moment of staring at each other he finally snapped out of it and went and stood next to her. Aimee's mom knew the drill and started taking some pictures; she began with them, and then took some of Aimee and Miller then all four together. When they were finished Megan got her camera and they headed for the door.

Megan decided to sit in the back with Aimee and let the boys sit up front, she knew it wasn't very traditional but she didn't care. Once they arrived both boys got out and opened the doors for their dates and took them by their arms.

They had pictures set up as soon as you arrived, so they got them done right after they gave their tickets. Evan decided he wanted to buy a package so they could savor this moment. Megan wasn't sure if she'd give any out but she'd like to have some anyway.

The night had gone by pretty good so far for Megan, her and Evan danced a lot (which she didn't dance so it was an improvement). She had also danced a couple times with Miller while Aimee danced with Aimee. What shocked her most was when Doug asked her to dance.

"Damn, you look hot" Doug said.

All Megan could do was laugh, not only had he asked her to dance but also said she was hot. "Thanks Doug".

He smiled at her. They finished the song and then he went back to his date. Megan had started wondering where Finn was because she knew he was supposed to be there. That's when she noticed him, and Aimee was right he had brought a date; it flat out pissed her off when she realized who it was. He brought Amber, the waitress from the restaurant. So now Megan knew the real reason why he got her number, it wasn't for Sam. She didn't want to dance anymore so she went and found a seat the furthest away from where she was. She sat there for about 30 minutes when Evan found her.

"Hey I was wondering where you ran off to" Evan smiled.

"I just wanted to get away" Megan wasn't too happy.

"I figured, I seen him to, his date looks pretty sleazy huh?" Evan tried making her feel better.

Amber was wearing a short pink strapless dress that only went down about mid-thigh and was a V-cut. She had a lot of cleavage hanging out, way too much Megan thought.

A slow song came on and Evan talked Megan into dancing with him. As they got to the dance floor he put his arms around her and she put hers around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so loved at that moment but all she could think about was Finn. Before she knew it her eyes began to tear up, but she didn't move. She saw Finn and Amber dancing, as soon as he saw her his eyes didn't leave hers. She tried her hardest not to let him see how much she was hurting, but she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Once the song was over she went back and sat down, Evan never left her side.

"You ok" He asked sincerely.

"Yea, I just feel like an idiot" She was very honest with him.

"There's no need to, some people do things you can't explain" Evan took her hand in his.

"I'm ready to get out of here" She told him.

Evan checked the time "Well there's only an hour left and I bet the parties already started if you want to go there now"

"I do, let me find Aimee," She said as she got up.

She found Aimee on the dance floor with Miller. Ria, Pearl and their dates were also dancing next to them.

"Hey were about to get outta here, are you ready or do you think someone might give you guys a ride?" Megan asked Aimee and Miller.

By the look on Aimee's face she knew exactly why she was ready to leave. "Hey could either of you guys give us a ride to the party afterward?"

"I can, its not a big deal since were going anyway" Ria answered Aimee.

"Thanks Ria" She looked at Megan "Go on we'll see you there"

"Thanks" Megan hugged her.

Once they got outside Megan couldn't thank Evan enough. She wasn't sure what she would have done if She couldn't have left. Probably had a breakdown.

"Would you mind stopping off somewhere so I can change my clothes" She asked.

"Where you planning on changing at?" She wondered out loud.

"In the car" She replied.

"Oh really" He looked at her.

"Don't even think about it," They both laughed.

Megan got in the back she figured it would make it easier and quicker from there. It only took him a few minutes to find an empty parking lot that no one would be able to see her changing in. Once they stopped Megan looked at Evan "No peeking"

"I'll try not to" Evan grinned.

She had him unzip the back of her dress. She pulled down the top and put her shirt on over it so she didn't even give Evan the opportunity to see anything if he was trying to see. She put the skirt on underneath the dress then took it off. She straightened the dress and put it back in the bag it came in. She opened the door and got out of the car, straighten her outfit then got in the passenger seat.

"Hmm.. A dress for a skirt I can live with that" He flirted.

"I figured I needed to get some use out of the outfit your mom got me for Christmas" Megan explained.

"I'm just glad you chose that time for now" he told her.

"Shut up" She smacked him on the arm.


	12. Party After Prom

_**I forgot to mention I'm working on trying to get these chapters out quickly I don't want people loosing interest because there not sone fast enough.**_

* * *

><p>It only took about 10 minutes to get to the house where the party was. Megan hadn't planned on drinking but figured with everything going on that a few drinks wouldn't hurt anything. At first Evan was watching what she was drinking, the more Megan drank the more she thought she wanted, but once he started drinking he wasn't watching her as good as he thought he was. Megan was having a better time then she thought she would, but was grateful that Evan never left her side for more than a few minutes.<p>

Once Aimee got there, Megan went out to the car and helped her get dressed. Even when Aimee was there Evan still tried staying as close to her as he could, he knew Finn was suppose to be coming and he hadn't told Megan that. Megan was mad at Evan at first about not telling her about Finn but she knew why he didn't. She was able to stand being around Finn for awhile but the drunker she got the more pissed she got, it didn't help any that Amber was all over him.

"Is there somewhere I can lay down for a little while" She wanted to make it seem like she was staying strong.

"You want to lay down or would you rather go home" Evan wanted to know.

"No I don't want to go home, I'm just feeling a little off, so I thought if I laid down for a minute I might feel better" Megan lied to him.

"Alright" Evan said but knew that wasn't the whole story.

They went up the stairs, and down the hall until they found a room with the door open. Evan walked in first with Megan right behind him; she shut the door and locked it behind them. Megan went directly to the bed and sat down, Evan walked around for a minute than sat down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Then she put her hand on his leg.

"You feeling alright, you did drink quite a bit and since you don't drink that probably wasn't a good idea" He expressed his concern.

"Yea I'm fine, the truth is I just didn't want to be down there anymore at least not until I cool off some" Megan finally told him the truth, she knew she couldn't keep it from him.

"You really cant stand being around him can you?" He looked kind of hurt, but she knew that he already knew the truth.

"It hurts, especially when she's all over him like that, it shows that he never really cared about me, why else would he not want anyone to know?" Megan was really hurt, and she couldn't handle it anymore, she didn't want to think about Finn anymore she wanted her life back.

"Look Megan I'm not sticking up for my brother but I can tell he cares about you, I have no clue what happened and why he didn't want to see you anymore but I do know it's not because he don't care" Evan seemed like he didn't want to say that, but knew it was the truth and that she needed to hear it.

"The worst part is he tried to sleep with me after he broke up with me, I let him do things that night that we hadn't done before and I almost lost my virginity to him, how could I have been that stupid, that's the main reason I was such a mess the night you seen me" She started crying some.

"So you guys never"

"No, he never tried before that night or we might have, so I do have to thank him for that, at least I didn't loose my virginity to someone who don't want me" She interrupted him.

"I wonder why he treated you the way he did, he's my brother and I've known him his whole life but I've never known of him to treat anyone like that before, he's usually very quite and kind, I'm the one who has the reputation for playing girls because I flirt, you seen that when you first got here" Evan looked like he was being completely honest.

"That's actually why I went from having a crush on you to being with Finn, you seemed like a player, no offense" She laughed a little "and he seemed like a nice guy someone who I wouldn't have to worry about hurting me, so I gave him a chance and look where that got me"

Evan turned and looked straight at her "Whatever you do don't let what happened between you two ruin other relationships for you, not everyone is like that and if its not me that you'll let prove that to you, there are plenty of other guys that would be willing to prove it to you, believe me I know, I had so many guys telling me how hot you were when I told them we weren't dating, but for the record I told them to back off because I planned on making you mine" Evan didn't take his eyes off her the entire time he talked.

Megan smiled at him, why did she have to fall for Finn; if she hadn't maybe she'd be with Evan right now instead of crying over someone who don't want her. He must have been able to tell she was thinking about Finn because he put both arms around her and pulled her as close as he could then kissed her on the top of her head. She only sat like that for a few moments the she back her head up enough so she could look at Evan, he was looking right at her.

Megan did the only thing she could think to do at that moment she kissed him, really kissed him, she had intimate kisses with Finn before but nothing like this. It was nothing like the first kiss they shared on Christmas Eve. The more they kissed the hotter it made her feel. Before she knew it her hormones were out of control and she knew she wanted Evan right then. She climbed on top of him, never parting her mouth from his. She took her shirt off to reveal a blue lacy bra, as she did this Evan's eyes never left her not even to look down. She kissed him again, since she was wearing a skirt she could tell he wanted this as much as she did. She took his shirt off, their mouths only separating to take the shirt over his head.

Megan couldn't believe she was about to do this, but it felt so right. They both ended up in just their underwear. Megan was on top of him, their bare chests rubbing together. Megan started kissing his chest, and then went to go lower but that's when Evan stopped her.

"We can't do this" Evan said breathless.

"What?" She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Megan your drunk if you weren't this wouldn't be happening, I'm not going to take advantage of you, I already let this go to far" Evan was completely serious.

"But I want this, with you" She tried to tell him.

"Well if that's true, tell me when your sober and we'll go from there, you don't want to loose your virginity at a party wasted do you?" He asked her.

"Uhh" was all she could say.

"See, Megan I know you.. But I do want you to know something" He seemed nervous.

"What" Now she was kind of nervous.

"I think I love you" He couldn't even look at her when he said it.

Megan couldn't say anything, how could he love her, she was so messed up. She hadn't even treated him good, their relationship had been nothing more than to get over Finn and he said he understood that and now he's telling her he loved her. This was all too much for her, her head started spinning, and she was going to be sick.

"All you all right" Evan was worried.

She shook her head, and it was like he knew what was wrong because he carried her to the bathroom, As soon as she got to the toilet she threw up. Not how she wanted the night to end.

Evan got dressed and helped Megan get dressed in between her getting sick. He was so good with her; he sat with her the entire time until she was finally done. He helped her out to the car then went back in and got Aimee and Miller. Megan was really glad at that moment that she was going to Aimee's because she really didn't want the McGowan's to see her like this. When they got there her mom was already asleep, Evan helped her up to Aimee's room got her in bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow" was all he really knew to say.

"Ok'

Megan was asleep before she knew it.


	13. Truth

**_Ok everyone I'm getting chapters 13 and 14 up right now.. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Thanks for the new review! :)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>When Megan woke up the next morning she felt horrible. As soon as Aimee realized she was awake she sat next to her.<p>

"You all right" Aimee asked.

"Yea I have a headache though" Megan felt miserable but figured she'd keep that to herself.

"I'll get you some aspirin" She said as she got up.

Aimee left the room and was back in about 2 minutes. She brought 2 aspirins, a piece of bread, and a large glass of water.

"Thanks" She smiled.

Megan didn't start feeling better immediately but after a few hours she finally started to feel decent at least. She told Aimee what had happened the night before; she didn't care how embarrassing it was to her she knew Aimee wouldn't judge her for it. Now being sober she was glad Evan stopped her because she wasn't ready and she knew that. Evan sent her a text asking how she felt, she told him alright. She knew they needed to have a long talk when she got home. Even with all that had happened she still wasn't ready to be in a relationship with him. She didn't want to rush in to quickly before she was fully over Finn so it would have a chance to work. She was kind of afraid to tell him, but she hoped if he really cared then he wouldn't be mad.

"I still cant believe he said he thought he loved me" just thinking of that made her shaky.

"I know, I guess the girl from the movies was right," Aimee stated.

Megan had forgot about the girl at the movies, Rachel she thought her name was. She told Megan that she thought Evan was in love with her.

"Do you think he's gonna hate me?" Megan was so nervous.

"No, if he really cares about you he'll understand and I really think he does, so he will" Aimee explained "I really think he'd prefer you to be ready to be in a relationship anyway rather than forcing you to be ready"

"I hope so" Megan looked down at her feet.

Aimee brought Megan home around 4PM that day. She helped her bring her stuff in but then had to go. She was only there about 10 minutes and there was a knock on the door. She figured it was Evan but when Finn walked in her smile faded.

"What" she wasn't very happy to see him.

"Can we talk for a minute please?" Finn asked so gently.

"I guess" She tried not to sound too hateful.

Finn shut the door and started walking toward her.

"Stop there please" She didn't want him any closer than he had to be.

"Sorry" He stopped "You looked very beautiful last night"

"Thank you, is that all" She didn't mind sounding mean now.

"No, I wanted to say sorry about taking Amber, I was just so mad when you told me that you and Evan were going together, I couldn't think of anyone else to take, but then I remember about her flirting with me so I called her" He looked embarrassed.

"You only took her to make me mad?" She asked.

"Sounds bad don't it?" Finn looked at her.

"Yea" She loosened up some.

"I'm not here to try and get you back or anything, so don't think that, I just hoped we could start over, maybe try to be friends" Finn expressed.

"I think I'd like that, I hated not talking to you" Megan told him the truth.

"I know what you mean, so can I ask something" He waited on her to say yes then asked "are you and Evan together now?"

"Is that the real why you're here Finn?" Megan was starting to get upset.

"No of course not, it's just I heard things and wanted to ask instead of assume they were true" Finn told her.

"No were not together, but I wont tell you that I don't like him because I do, I didn't want to but now I do and there's nothing I can do about it" She paused for a minute "what do you mean you heard things, what kind of things?"

"People are saying you two had sex last night" Finn came straight out and said it.

"What?" She put her head in her hands.

"So it's true," He asked

"No it's not true, I was drunk and getting sick, Evan was helping me, people are going to think I'm a whore," Megan stated.

Finn walked over to her, and put his hand on her back. "I don't think anyone will think that, everyone thought you two were together anyway, and no one knows about us so they wont judge you based on that"

"I really hope your right" She felt a little better.

As soon as she looked up at him, he kissed her, and for some reason she kissed him back. Just then the door opened and Evan was standing there. Megan's eyes started filling up with tears "Evan, it's not what you think"

"Really you weren't just kissing him," He said coldly.

"Well yea but" she tried to explain.

"That's it Megan you don't know what you want and I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to decide" Evan was really mad.

"But Evan" she tried again.

"Don't" He looked at Finn "Take care of her"

He walked out the door. Megan broke down; she couldn't stop crying and really didn't want to. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Finn put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me" She yelled.

"Sorry" He said softly.

"This is all your fault you know that, if you hadn't been an ass to begin with I never would have fell for him" She said angrily.

"Are you in love with him?" He asked.

"No, but I do really care for him, and I know how much he cares for me, but I guess that don't matter now, could you please go I need to be by myself" She wasn't crying as hard anymore but tears were still going down her cheeks.

"Sure" He didn't even look back at her and left her room.

Megan hated what happened with Evan but she knew he had a point she wasn't committed to be with him and she knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. That's why she didn't want to just rush into a relationship with him to begin with she wasn't ready and she knew it. She decided she had to talk to Evan; she couldn't handle being on bad terms with him.

She went to his room and knocked, he didn't answer, so she knocked again, still nothing. When he didn't answer this time she just opened the door. He was lying on his bed.

"You know if I wanted to see you then I would have let you in" He didn't even look at her.

"Evan you cant be mad at me," She pleaded.

"I knew we weren't together, and honestly I didn't expect us to be, but after last night I didn't expect to see you kissing him today" He told her, still not looking at her.

"I didn't mean to kiss him, I know that sounds stupid but I don't know why I let it happen, I know I should have stopped him but I didn't and I know that wasn't fair to you" Megan explained.

"No it wasn't Megan, you know how I feel about you and seeing you guys really hurt me, I know I have no say in what you do but I really hoped that you wouldn't go back to him" He finally looked at her, she couldn't believe it, it looked like he had been crying.

"I'm not Evan, that's one thing I can tell you with complete confidence, I don't want him and what happened today was a lack of good judgment, he told me he just wanted to talk about maybe being friends, so its not uncomfortable around here for us and I believed that's all he wanted I was thrown off guard when he kissed me, I had no clue he was going to do it, I do understand the mistake I made though because I did kiss him back it may have only been for a split second but it was more than it should have been" Megan needed him to know what really happened "So what does this mean for us"

"There is no us, I hate saying that because I really want there to be, but I think you know as much as I do that it wouldn't be a good idea for us to try and make this work" Evan sat up in his bed.

"I really want to tell you your wrong but I know your not, until I'm completely over Finn I don't think it would be a good idea to date anyone" Megan stated.

"Exactly"

"You made things so much harder for me though, you know that?" Megan told Evan.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If you wouldn't have kept pursuing me then I probably wouldn't be in this situation right now" She was afraid what he would say to that.

"I didn't think it through. I guess I didn't really think of Finn still being in the picture, I just seen you as being single and available, we may end up together one day or we may not, the only thing I can say is we can wait and see what happens" Megan couldn't believe how nice Evan was being about all of this.

"I want to ask you something" Megan didn't take her eyes off him.

"What" He said

"Do you really think your in love with me" She couldn't believe she just asked him that it felt like her heart was beating a million times per minute.

"Yes" His eyes never left hers, he didn't need to think about it, he didn't hesitate at all or anything, so he really did love her.

Megan went and sat next to him. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. "How did things get so complicated?"

"I guess that's what you get when you move a girl into a house with seven boys" He smiled.

"I guess your right" Megan laughed.

Megan was glad that if they weren't going to be together they could still be there for each other. Megan knew she wasn't in love with him, but she could love him easily. He treated her better than Finn ever had but she knew in her heart that she still cared for Finn as much as she had before, the only difference now is she didn't want to be with him. Evan had his arms around her and just held her, she knew it wasn't good for either of them but she didn't care right now.


	14. The End?

**_Ok I was trying to get both finished before posting, I just wanted everyone to be able to read both together. _**

**_Review, review, review...  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The next month and a half wasn't very good for Megan. Not only did she not talk to Finn much anymore but also her and Evan were becoming distant. They still talked some but day-by-day it gradually became less. Megan thought that might have to do with Evan graduating in a few weeks then leaving for college. He was actually leaving 2 to 3 weeks after he graduated, he was going to be staying right off campus, and him and some of his friends were renting a house to stay in while in school. Since the school wasn't that far she knew she'd still see him but she wasn't looking forward to not getting to see him everyday.<p>

Megan talked to Aimee a lot about the two brothers and how much had changed. When she first got there she was all about Evan but then fell for Finn. Then things didn't go as planned with him, so she ended up falling for Evan but now she's without either of them. She thought it might be better this way; she had been so distracted by them she'd been falling behind in school.

The last time Megan and Evan had time together was for his birthday, which was a couple weeks before graduation. Evan came to Megan and asked her if she would go out with him for his birthday. Megan wasn't much into going to clubs but she figured she'd go for him.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight, I wasn't sure if you would since we haven't really talked much lately but I'm glad you are" He hugged her.

"It's not a problem Evan, it's kind of like old times" She kissed him "Sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"It's fine, it's my birthday, I'm officially 18 and I can do what I want" He kissed her back this time it almost seemed like they were back to the way it use to be.

"Ok we need to stop this before it gets to far" She pulled back a little.

"Whatever" he said as he started kissing her neck.

"Evan"

He backs off "Sorry" he just smiled.

Megan decided she was going to drive, since it was Evan's birthday she figured he was going to be drinking so she wanted to make sure she was safe. She knew he wouldn't be able to drink at the club but he had mentioned that they were going to go by the house were he was going to be staying at for college; some of his friends already lived there

About 5PM they decided to leave. They were going by his friends first so they could just pile in and go together instead of them all driving separately. The whole way there Evan kept messing with Megan, it really seemed like all this time hadn't passed and they hadn't been through what they had. Evan was flirting with her so much and she loved every minute of it.

Once they got there Evan introduced her to everyone, she felt kind of weird being in a house full of guys, she thought it should feel at home since its pretty much the same way at home but it was just different. Including Evan there was going to be seven guys living in this house. Evan got lucky he was the only one who didn't have to share a room. He had a pretty small room but at least it was private.

Everyone except Megan and the guy who would be driving the other car had a few drinks before going to the club. They arrived at the club at 8PM, Megan was glad it was close to the house because she wasn't sure if she'd be able to find her way back. She really didn't think she was going to have much fun, but to her surprise she did. There was someone always with her, it was either Evan or one of the guys from the house, which made her feel better, she was scared she would be left on her own.

Megan noticed there were a lot of pretty girls there and a few of them were checking out Evan. She kind of expected him to flirt with them, that was what he was known to do but he never did.

Megan and Evan were sitting at one of the tables and this gorgeous blond, blue-eyed girl came up to Evan. Megan couldn't help but look her over, she had on a blue v-cut tank top and a black mini skirt, she was about 5'5" and couldn't be no more than 110 pounds.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, I haven't seen you around here before" She flirted.

"I'm actually going to be starting school around here in the fall" He said.

"Oh that's great, so that means I'll probably get to see a lot more of you then" She touched his arm.

"Probably not" He wasn't impressed by her.

Melissa looked at him puzzled then smiled "Would you like to dance"

"No thanks" He tried to say nicely.

"Oh ok then, well here let me give you my number maybe I could get a rain check" She wasn't going to give up.

"Look Melissa, no offense but I'm not interested, I'm actually here with someone" all Megan could think is how much of a gentleman he was, she was clearly on his nerves but he was still so polite with her.

She looked at Megan "Her"

"Yea, her" He grabbed her hand.

The girl just stood there and looked at them in disbelief. So Evan decided to do something about it. He reached over to Megan and brought her face to his and kissed her. By the time the kiss was finished neither of them remembered why they kissed in the first place and Melissa was long gone.

That was the only time they kissed while they were at the club, he still held onto her like she was his but he didn't even attempt to kiss her again. She had the feeling it might have been because he was trying to make it easier on himself. She knew he really cared about her and she felt like maybe she was taking advantage of it.

They left the club around midnight. Megan thought she was going to be driving back home after she dropped them off, but at some point and time Evan had talked to Regina and somehow made her think it was a better idea for her to stay out there with Evan. Megan wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but again this was something she couldn't say no to. The McGowan boys did that to her.

As soon as they got back to the house the guys started grabbing beers from the fridge. Megan wondered if this was what they did all the time. One of the guys tried offering Megan a drink but she didn't want it.

"Oh come on, its not a party unless the girl drinks" He already sounded drunk.

Evan walked up "Nick leave her alone"

"So what's a party with only seven guys?" She wondered.

"It's an excuse to get drunk, I think you're actually the excuse this time, they parties for you," He told her.

"But its your birthday" She thought that was the weirdest thing she ever heard, the party was for her but it was Evan's birthday.

"But you're the girl, it tops a birthday any day around here" They both laughed.

Evan grabbed a beer and offered her one.

"Oh what the hell" She took a drink "I don't know how you guys can drink this stuff"

She finished the beer and had a few more. She also had a few shots of some liquor she had no clue what it was. She was starting to feel woozy but she wasn't drunk yet, and she didn't want to be this time so she knew it was enough.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but once again she and Evan done some major making out. She doesn't remember how long it lasted but she knew she loved every moment of it. The best part was sleeping with Evan afterward. She slept like a baby wrapped in his arms.

The next morning Evan woke up and was acting really strange.

"What's wrong" Megan asked as she gazed up at him.

Evan looked at her, laying there in his shirt and him in nothing but a pair of boxers. "What happened last night?"

Megan smiled "you don't remember"

Evan looked at her very seriously "pieces, I remember something's but not everything"

"You don't have to worry Evan, we didn't do anything we haven't done before, well we didn't have sex anyway" She noticed relief washed over his face "it wouldn't be that bad"

"Megan don't take this the wrong way but you don't need to loose your virginity like this" He looked between them, talking about at a party.

"Well I'm glad you're the only one that I've tried with because not everyone would be as nice as you are" Megan was really grateful for the way Evan treated her.

Evan looked at her but didn't say anything, and then he kissed her on the head. He got dressed so she did to and gave him back his shirt. Megan thought he was distant the next couple hours.

"You know this cant happen anymore Megan" He didn't look at her.

That threw her off "what"

"I'm going to be leaving in about a month and this isn't good for either of us" Evan looked like his heart was breaking.

"I think this could work," She told him.

"I don't, I can't do it, not with leaving you, it would make things so hard on me" He hated telling her this, and she could tell how much it was hurting him.

Megan could see the pain in his eyes so she just said "ok, Evan" even if she didn't believe that it was better this way.

Megan had never felt so uncomfortable on their long drive home. She knew he was doing this to protect both of them but she hated it. This was the last day they even really talked before he left. Megan was excited it was summer, but even more excited that she was officially a senior, just one more year of school left.


	15. Summer

_**Ok everyone it's been a little bit since I updated, but I have two more chapters for ya now.. The End? wasn't the end of the story it was just maybe the end for Megan and Evan, you have to continue to read to know that for sure! :)**_

_**Thanks for the review! **_

_**nygirl4eva - I kinda hate Finn in this to LOL but thinking about making him a little less hate-able. I tried to message you again hopefully I figured this thing out, I have PM enabled now, and of course I dont mind the reviews or the demands, the reviews are what make me want to write more so the more reviews the more I write**_

_**kGIRLsongbird- My grammar is horrible I know this LOL I write it out first then redue on the computer hoping to catch anything I messed up on, but I tend to add more stuff once I rewrite and I try to read over everything but I still cant seem to catch all the mistakes.**_

* * *

><p>Megan had decided she was going to go see her parents over the break. The decision came out of the blue and she's not really sure why she wanted to all of a sudden but now she was excited because she missed her parent like crazy. That also meant she could get away for a while. Finn had actually started coming around more often once Evan left. He wasn't trying to get back with her or anything; he was just trying to be her friend.<p>

It was one week before she was leaving; she was at Aimee's house hanging out. They had talked a lot about Megan going to South Korea and Aimee seemed pretty sad that she was going to be left alone for a month. Aimee acted like she wanted to come along but never asked Megan, she thought that was because she didn't want to be pushy.

"So what are you gonna do for a whole month while I'm gone?" Megan asked

"I don't know go crazy probably, since you moved here we do everything together, so to put it nicely this month is gonna suck" Aimee laughed.

"Well I had an idea" Megan looked at Aimee and smiled "do you think your mom would let you come with me?"

"What, really" Aimee looked excited.

"I would love it if you came and it would guarantee that I wouldn't be bored" Megan laughed some more.

"Do you think your mom and dad would care, they might just want it to be you guys" Aimee looked serious.

"Actually I already asked them and they think it's a great idea" Megan exclaimed.

"Really" Aimee hugged her "I hope my mom don't care, I wanna go to South Korea"

Aimee went down stairs to ask her mom; she said she didn't mind as long as Megan's parents didn't care, and she also wanted to speak with them first. Megan called her mom right then so her and Aimee's mom could talk. To their surprise their moms hit it off and actually talked for about an hour. Megan couldn't believe it; Aimee was going to South Korea with her.

They were leaving the next day and Megan was thrilled she missed her parents so much and knew she would be seeing them very soon. Aimee was going to just stay with her that night since their flight was at 7AM but her mom wanted her to stay there, she said since she was going to be gone a month she could spend one more night there.

Since Megan had decided she didn't want to take anymore than two suitcases she was trying to get all the stuff she needed to fit in there. There was a knock on the door.

"Yea" Megan shouted.

Finn walked in and smiled at her "Hey can we talk"

"Sure" Megan told him.

He closed the door and walked a little further into her room "Were alright aren't we?"

"Yea" She said.

"I just wanted to make sure, I know how mad you were at me after I kissed you that last time and I just wanted to make sure you weren't still mad about it" Finn stated.

"I wasn't really mad that you kissed me, it was more about Evan seeing it, I would have told him but because he seen it he took it for more than what it was" Megan responded.

"Are you sure he took it for more than what it was?" He asked "if you think about it, even if you decided to date he will always have me in the back of his mind wondering if your completely over me"

"So you know he knew about us," Megan wondered out loud.

"Yea, we had a big talk before he left, I told him it was me who kissed you, that it wasn't you at all, he said he believed you and never thought you would have done that but it just wasn't a good time for you two" Finn answered.

"He knew I wasn't ready for a relationship, as much as I tried to hide it he knew I was completely over you, as much as I wanted to be I wasn't" She expressed.

"I know the feeling, I felt that we wasn't working that's why I broke it off but I cant say that I don't have any feelings for you because they are still there" He told her.

"You do know that we'll never be anything again right? I couldn't take another break-up like that" Megan was very serious about that she never expected to be more than friends with Finn again.

"I don't expect us to, maybe one day we might see that were suppose to be together but until that day we go on like we do" Finn also seemed to be serious about that.

Megan wanted to change the subject "So its gonna almost feel like you guys got your house back huh?"

"I was thinking more like it will feel like something's missing" He corrected her.

Megan hated how he kept making it seemed like he cared about her. She didn't want him to anymore it would make things so much easier for her to move on, if he would to.

"I do want you to know that I hated seeing you with Evan, I know I messed things up between us but I really didn't think the next guy you'd be with was him, I have no say in who you date I get that but I thought you should know that" It almost seemed like Finn was trying to make her feel bad and it made her mad.

"I don't understand you Finn, you had your chance, and you blew it, you wanted it the way it was, not me I only went along with it because I thought we might have had something special and when you realized that them we'd go public with our relationship but instead that idea bit me in the ass" Megan was shouting at this point "I don't want to be hurt anymore Finn that's why I ended up going for Evan, he didn't seem like boyfriend material but he is, its only been two weeks since he left but I feel like I'm going crazy, I don't want him to think I'm desperate so I haven't bothered him but I feel like a piece of me is missing"

Finn didn't say anything just kept looking at her.

"I've been trying to hold my head high for his sake but I can't do it anymore, I'm starting to break, I can feel it" She started crying "That's the main reason I'm going to South Korea, I mean yea I miss my mom and dad, but I have to get away to think, he made it pretty obvious that he don't want a relationship with me while he's in school, I'm to much of a distraction for him, so what am I suppose to do just go on with my life without him"

It took Finn a minute to say anything, there was a lot to take in and he was trying to process everything. She was hurt when he left her but he has never seen her this hurt before.

"You love him," He stated.

"I've already told you, no I don't" Megan didn't seem like she was sure of anything right now.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you I don't care what you say, I've come to know you pretty well and I'm telling you, you love him" Finn didn't take his eyes off her while he said it.

Megan sat there looking from Finn to the floor then Finn to the floor again, when she looked back up at Finn she said "I do, don't I"

"Yes, you do" Finn smiled when he said it. Which Megan thought was very strange because she just told her ex that she loved his brother.

"What do I do, am I suppose to tell him or should I not, I don't know what to do here I've never been in a situation like this" Megan was a nervous wreck.

"Yea you need to tell him" When Megan didn't move he said "Now"

She grabbed her phone it took her a minute to get the courage to call but she finally did. It rang twice then a girl answered.

Girl -_Hello_

Megan -_Umm is Evan there_

Girl -_He actually just got in the shower, who is this_

She could hear water running in the background.

Megan -_This is Megan, can you have him call me_

Girl-_Sure_

The mystery girl hung up on Megan.

Megan could feel her cheeks growing red and she felt the tears starting to roll down her face. She slowly laid the phone down/

"Hey what happened" Finn sounded worried.

"A girl, answered the phone, he was in the shower, I could hear the water running in the background" Megan answered the best she could but she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"Hey maybe it wasn't what it seemed, give him a chance to explain, just find out who she was all right" He said sincerely.

"Uh-huh" was all she could say.

"Megan I'm telling you let him explain, don't automatically assume things" He was trying all he could to get her to see it his way.

Megan just sat there, she couldn't say anything else, so she just put her head in her hands. Finn sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She wasn't sure how long he held her but she fell asleep and when she woke up she was alone in her room, under the blankets, in her bed. She didn't remember falling asleep or Finn putting her to bed but she appreciated it.

When she finally got motivated and looked at the time it was 5AM, she figured she might as well get ready since her flight was in two hours. She noticed there were two missed calls and a text from Evan. When she read the text her heart sank.

Evan- _Hey, Melissa told me you called I've tried calling a couple times but you didn't answer, so just call me when you get this_.

Megan dropped her phone, Melissa, she wondered if it was the Melissa from the club. She tried to think if they sounded alike but she couldn't remember what the girl from the club sounded like. She didn't want him to think she was jealous so she text him back.

Megan- _I just wanted to say bye, I'm leaving today, my flights at 7_

She took a shower, got dressed, and made sure all of her stuff was ready, by that time it was 6:30AM. She started walking downstairs when she saw Finn.

"What are you doing up so early" She asked.

"I wanted to see how you were"

"Oh, I'm fine" She tried to sound convincing.

"You are going to talk to him right" Finn wanted to know.

"Oh, yea, sure" She said.

"You better"

Megan didn't want to talk about this; she went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. By the time she ate it was time to go. Finn helped her take her bags to the car. "Call him"

They went and picked Aimee up and were headed to the airport when her phone beeped. She had a text.

Evan- _Your leaving today, that sucks.. I was hoping to see you before you left, well just make sure you call, I wanna know how you like it, I'll miss you_

All she typed was 'I bet you will' then turned her phone off.

As soon as they got on the plane Aimee started asking questions. Megan went through everything that happened; from her telling Finn that she loved Evan to Melissa answering his phone. Aimee agreed with Finn, she thought that Megan needed to talk to him and find out who she was, she didn't think she should jump to conclusions. Megan told her she'd talk to him she just wasn't sure when. They talked as much as they could but slept some to, since it was an 18-hour flight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well i hope this doesnt make any of the MeganEvan fans hate me right now.. KEEP READING PLEASE! :)**_

_**I'm happy Megan finally admitted her feeling about Evan and to Finn, who's better than him.. Hopefully this makes Finn a little better of a person.. Maybe!  
><strong>_


	16. South Korea

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**_

* * *

><p>When they finally made it to South Korea, Megan was so excited to see her parents. It had been almost a year since she last saw them. They talked a lot but nothing was like actually seeing them. They got off the plane and walked through the terminal, that's when Megan saw her mom. She realized them exactly how much she had missed her. She ran to her and hugged her.<p>

"Sweetie, I missed you so much" Her mom (Jean) said while still hugging her. "You must be Aimee, Megan has told us so much about you"

It felt like it only took a few minutes to get to the military housing. It felt so different for Megan being on a base and not actually live there. Since her parents only had a one bedroom they had to use the office as their room, they threw an air mattress in and it was good enough for them. The one thing about being on an American army base was it was more American than any of the other houses in South Korea.

The time change is what makes going to a different country hard. They left Boston at 7AM their time, and after an 18 hour flight it would be 1AM their time but instead it's 2PM the next day. Megan was glad that they both got a bit of sleep on the plane so they could get on the right schedule there. The first day there they stayed in and got their 'room' together and them hung out with Megan's mom and dad. She knew it probably wasn't that exciting for Aimee, but she didn't think she minded.

The next couple days they didn't get that far around the base because of how hot it was. It stayed in between 86 degrees and 89 degrees so all they really did was go to the swimming pool on base. They met some nice people while at the pool, and learned more about the base and South Korea in general. They never got off the base the first two weeks but met some people they hung out with often.

They met the Shaw's their first day they actually lived next door. Megan's parents and their parents were pretty good friends. They had two daughters and a son. Philip was the only boy and he was their age, Taylor was just a year under them, and Vicky was only 8. It was obvious Philip had a crush on Megan, which she did use to help her not think about Evan and everything going on. He knew she was only going to be there a month so he knew not to expect anything except for the flirting.

Finally two weeks after they were there they were finally able to go off the base, it was their family and the Shaw's. Megan thought South Korea was beautiful but it kind of reminded her of New York except with mountains. It was actually different then any place Megan had been.

In just the couple hours they were out Evan had called twice and text her about five times. She still hadn't talked to him since she had been there, not even a text. They were sitting eating when Megan's phone rang, she thought it was going to be Evan again but to her surprise it was Finn, so she answered it.

Megan- _Hello_

Finn- _Hey how are you_

Megan- _Good how are you_

Finn- _Good, its been weird without you here_

Megan- _You know you love it_

Finn- _You said it not me_

They both laughed

Finn- _So I take it you still haven't talked to Evan_

Megan- _How do you know that_

Finn- _I've talked to him, he is my brother you remember that right_

Megan- _Yea, I remember_

Finn- _You need to talk to him Megan, he's going crazy because he don't know why your avoiding him_

Megan- _You didn't tell him_

Finn- _It's not my place_

"Hey Megan were getting ready to go" Philip told her.

Finn- _Who was that_

Megan- _A friend_

Finn- _Don't do anything you'll regret, you love Evan and you know he loves you, don't jeopardize that_

Megan- _I wont but I gotta go, bye Finn_

Finn- _Bye_

She decided she'd text Evan

Megan- _We'll talk soon_

Almost instantaneously he text back '_Ok, thanks for getting back with me'_

She put her phone back in her purse. She tried to have a good time the rest of their time out but it must have shown that she was a little down because when they got back to Philips he started asking questions. She told him part of the story, well actually what he told him was just what she thought had happened. She told him that there was a guy that she liked back in America and she found out right before coming there that he had a girlfriend.

Philip must have thought they were connecting or something because he tried to kiss her, she stopped him before he had the chance to even get close to her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm giving you the wrong impression but I'm not trying to have a relationship with anyone right now" Megan said as nicely as possible.

"Oh I wasn't expecting a relationship I just thought we could have some fun" He tried pulling her to him "I'm not expecting anything after, hell it makes perfect since you'll be leaving in two weeks, it wouldn't be weird afterward because we wouldn't have to see each other"

"Seriously what kind of girl do you think I am" She was mad at this point.

"You don't have to be any kind of girl Megan, there's nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun here and there" He came close to her again this time he actually kissed her.

At that point she truly knew she loved Evan because she felt nothing kissing Philip, even though she didn't want to kiss him and he was about to get an earful. Kissing Evan was the most amazing feeling she had ever had, and she never wanted to kiss anyone else as long as she lived. She pulled back from Philip and smacked him.

He stood there for a second and didn't say anything "I cannot believe you just smacked me"

"It's what you get, I tell you I'm not interested and you kiss me, I wasn't trying to play a game with you Philip, I really liked hanging out with you but I'm not that kind of girl, a secret between us, I'm still a virgin and you were only the third boy I've ever kissed" Megan wasn't mad anymore by the look on Philip's face, he had read her wrong and assumed something that wasn't true.

"Are you serious, I'm sorry Megan, I get stupid sometimes around girls I like I should have never did that, I feel like an ass now" Philip looked truly sorry.

"It's all right just don't try anything like that again" She told him.

"Alright, you got my word" He hugged her.

Philip still came around but it wasn't anything like it was before, he actually tried hitting on Aimee to but she turned him down quicker than Megan had. Megan couldn't believe how quickly the trip had gone; they were leaving in just two days. She decided she was finally going to call Evan. She put in his number and before she could even think about what she was going to say he answered.

Evan- _Hello_

Megan- _Hey_

Evan-_ I'm so glad you called, look I don't know what I did but I'm sorry this has been the worse month in my entire life_

Megan- _Ok Evan, the truth is I was upset that you were dating someone else, I know you said you didn't want to be with me but I didn't expect you to move on that quickly_

Evan- _I'm not seeing anyone_

Megan- _What about Melissa_

Evan- _Melissa?_

Megan- _The girl who answered your phone_

Evan- _Oh Melissa, that was Chad's girlfriend_

Megan- _Really, you don't know how happy that makes me, I should have listened to Finn and just asked you but I felt so stupid for being jealous that I couldn't get myself to call you so I never did_

Evan- _Do you think it would be alright if I seen you when you got back_

Megan- _Of course, but I do have to go, I'll see you soon_

Evan- _Bye_

When Megan hung up she was so excited, so he didn't have a girlfriend. She wanted to wait to tell him that she loved him when they were together instead of over the phone like she had planned before. She just figured she'd like to be with him when she told him so she could see exactly how it reacted. Aimee didn't even have to ask how it went, the look on Megan's face told it all. Megan would hate leaving her mom and dad again but she couldn't wait to get back to Evan.

The next two days seemed to drag by, the whole time she had been there it seemed like time flew by but now that she's ready to go it feels like its never going to come. They were sitting at the table having dinner the night before they were leaving.

"You seem like you excited to be leaving" Jean looked at Megan; she could tell she had been dying to say something.

"Well I am but then I'm not" She smiled at her mom.

"Is that so, is there a reason why you are excited?" She asked curiously.

"Well I might have a boyfriend, I'm not sure yet but I'm hoping once I get back I will" Megan couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"Anyone we know" John asked.

"Yea actually you do, it's Evan" Megan wasn't sure how they were going to react.

"I don't know if I like that idea," Her dad said very stern.

"He's a great guy, I promise you that, if you got to know him again I know you'd approve, and you wouldn't have to worry about us living together because he's already left for college" She loved the feeling of bragging about Evan.

"He's the one that's a year older than you, that's right I was thinking about the one who is your age" Her mother joined in the conversations again.

"He's also the one I went to prom with" She pointed to a picture behind them on the wall, her prom picture.

"That's right," Her parents said together.

They finished eating without really talking anymore. The last two days Megan had talked to Evan a lot more, most were just texts but she was alright with that. If nothing more she would be happy hearing her voice just once a day, and she wouldn't complain at all about it.

Megan and Aimee were up most the night talking, so they were pretty tired when they had to be up by 5:30 that next morning to make sure they were ready for their 7AM flight. They decided it was best to get home around noonish so they decided the 7AM flight was best for them. Aimee missed Miller like crazy they hadn't talked much since Miller wasn't big about being on the phone. She still couldn't believe she was in a relationship with Miller, they hadn't actually said they were girlfriend/boyfriend but since they seen each other all most everyday and went on dates and stuff, to her that meant they were together.

They were at the airport by 6:30, Megan's dad had to work so it was only her mom that brought them. They sat there talking and saying their goodbyes for 15 minutes. Then they boarded the plane. It took them 18 hours to get home, the same amount of time it took them to get there. It felt strange to Megan because in South Korea it was 7AM Friday morning when they left and when they arrived in Boston it was 12PM Friday afternoon. So even though it was an 18-hour flight it was only 5 hours later than what it was in South Korea.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well everyone I hope you approved.. <em>**

**_nygirl4eva I know their not actually together but its the closest they've been so far.  
><em>**


	17. ME

_**Ok, didn't think I'd get this chapter in so soon but got it done so figured I'd post. This chapter is very graphic so just a warning. **_

* * *

><p>When Megan and Aimee walked into the terminal, they were looking for either Regina or John but what they saw surprised both of them. Evan was there to pick them up. Megan knew her face lit up when she saw him but she didn't care. She ran up to him, dropped her bags, and threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist.<p>

"I've missed you" Megan told him.

"I know what you mean, I had to come and get you, I needed to see you as soon as you landed" Evan smile told her everything was going to be all right between them.

She looked at him and felt her heart speeding up. He leaned toward her and as soon as their lips touched it seemed like they were somewhere else entirely. It seemed like they were the only two there, even though they were standing in the middle of a busy airport. She could taste the mint on his tongue, which made her smile because that meant he prepared for this. He pulled her closer so their bodies were touching.

"Excuse me" They heard a loud booming voice shout. "Excuse me"

When they separated there was a security guard standing about five feet from them.

"You can't be doing that here" He told them.

"Sorry" Was all they said.

Megan giggled, she'd never been one to openly show affection like that but things were so different with Evan she couldn't help herself. She wanted to be as close as she could possibly be to him.

As soon as they got into the car Evan laid his hand on Megan's and she intertwined her fingers with his. After they dropped Aimee off they decided to go to Evan's for a little bit. Well Evan had already decided because he had talked to his mom already, there was another thing that Evan was prepared for. All Megan knew was that she truly loved him.

They didn't talk much on the way there; she just went over basically what all she did in South Korea. Megan was all right when there was silence though because it didn't feel like an uncomfortable silence it was nice and relaxing. He never took his hand from hers not to turn a corner or anything.

When they arrived at Evans Megan just left her stuff in the trunk and went on into the house. As they walked through they said hi to everyone and went straight to his bedroom. They went and sat on the bed next to each other, Evan wrapped his arms around her as soon as they sat down, and pulled her to him.

"I missed you" He said while kissing her.

"I missed you to" She giggled.

They just sat there like that for about a half hour, not talking or anything Evan just held her. Megan loved it that they felt comfortable enough with each other already that it didn't bother either of them to just sit there, not doing anything.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, when I was in South Korea out neighbor kissed me" She knew she shouldn't be scared of his reaction but she was.

"What?" He didn't know how to take the news yet.

"Yea and I slapped him" She smiled.

"Did you really" He was loosening up now.

"Yea. That was even when I thought you had a girlfriend, I realized at that moment that I couldn't even like anyone who wasn't you" She was nervous.

"You don't know how good it is to here you say that" He kissed her.

The second their lips touched Megan remembered how a kiss was suppose to feel, the emotions running through her, just from the kiss was indescribable. Heat automatically coursed through her body so she pushed deeper into the kiss. She couldn't believe that she had actually thought that they shouldn't be together when they were obviously meant for each other.

She had never felt this way about anyone and she knew she was never going to again. She may have only been 16 years old but she knew in her heart that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. So she slowly moved back enough so she could look him in his eyes. "Evan I need to tell you something"

"What is it" Evan looked very nervous.

Her heart was racing "I love you"

"Really" He looked like he was in shock.

Megan just nodded her head.

"I love you to, Megan" His voice so sweet.

Megan couldn't believe how she felt at that moment, she actually felt like she was floating on a cloud. When Evan kissed her again it was so passionate it knocked the breath out of her. She never would have believed that their kisses could have been ever better than before, but she was just proved wrong. The more they kissed the more intimate it became. Megan knew that this was going to be the most incredible night in her life.

In between them kissing Evan slipped Megan's shirt up over her head. She smiled and nodded at him to let him know that it was all right. Before he could do anything else she took his shirt off, she loved to feel his bare skin against hers. It made her feel so much closer to him. He kissed her again this time a little more aggressively and to Megan's surprise it actually turned her on, even more. He rolled her to her back, while still kissing her, and then climbed on top of her. He slowly made a trail down her body with his mouth, only stopping to unhook her bra and then to take it off. Then her reached her pants and once again stopped and removed everything.

As soon as Evan hit her spot Megan couldn't believe how quickly she went. This was another thing that she was glad she saved for Evan. Megan struggled getting his pants off so he helped and took it all off together. Evan looked her in her eyes and asked, "Are you sure" before continuing any further. All she did was nod, then it happened, he was so slow and gentle with her. Megan couldn't believe how good it felt, it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

She had been so worried about it hurting, which it did at first, but the pleasure outweighed the pain. She was just grateful that Evan was thinking smart; if it had been left up to her she would have forgot the protection. By the time they were finished it was already 8:30PM and she was suppose to be home by 10PM. They just laid in each other's arms for about a half hour but knew they had to get motivated. Since it was a 45-minute drive they needed to leave by a quarter after 9.

When they left the room and walked through the living room, to get to the front door, everyone was looking at them smiling. Megan just blushed and put her face in Evan's shoulder, she wondered if they heard them, or her more in general.

"I'll be back, I gotta run her home" Evan told the guys.

"Alright man" one of the guys said.

They walked out of the door and got into the car. Evan didn't start it right up but instead sat there and looked at Megan. He reached for her hand and held it again.

"How do you feel" Evan asked her.

"Honestly, I feel great, I've never felt like this before, it almost feels like a dream" She couldn't help but smile the entire time she talked to him.

"That's good to hear, but there is something I'd like to ask you" He looked at her seriously.

"Yea" She never looked away from him.

"Will you be my girlfriend" He broke out in a huge smile.

"Well Evan, I don't know" She laughed "Of course I will, I wouldn't take it any other way at this point"

"I love you," He said.

"I love you to" She really did, and she even loved saying it.

He started the car and they started the long ride back to the McGowan's house. She laid her head on his shoulder the whole way there. She absolutely loved any kind of contact that she had with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok now what I want to know, who thinks it may have been way to soon into their relationship to take this step? It's going to be hard to work on their relationship blooming after already taking this step but I think I can do it.. Most of this has been pre-wrote by me, it just had to be put on the comp and edited but now I'm working in the present so lets hope that everything still comes out as good as I want it to. <strong>_

_**Review please I wanna know what you think.. It may take a day or two to get a couple chapters up but they'll be here hopefully sooner rather than later.  
><strong>_


	18. New

_**Ok I am sooo sorry it has been so long, I live in Ohio and with all this weather change it's done nothing except for make everyone sick.. I've been sick forever now but finally getting better but I'm hoping with all my updates that it will make up for the time.**_

* * *

><p>When they got to the house, Evan walked her in; he also brought her bags to her room for her. They figured that now was the best time to tell Evan's parents that they were dating. Regina was in the kitchen and John was in their bedroom. Evan asked them if they could talk to them in the living room. They went straight there.<p>

"We have something we want to tell you" Evan said while he took Megan hand in his "we've decided that were going to try dating and see where it takes us."

John looked shocked but Regina just smiled and said, "Took you guys long enough"

"What" Was all Megan could get out.

"I could tell from the day you got here that you had a thing for Evan" Regina looked at Megan "I don't know it was because of Hailey or that guy you were dating but it kept you two apart but it was obvious every time you were in the same room that there was something between you"

"Really" Evan sounded surprised.

Finn walked down the stairs "Yea really, I know I could tell"

Megan looked at him and smiled, she would have to thank him later, because he had helped her get with Evan even if he really didn't like the fact of them being together. He kept on her to talk to him so finally she did. At the time she wasn't really sure why he would want to help her but she thinks she understands now. It wasn't only because he felt guilty about what happened but he really cared about his brother and he knew what would make him happy, and that was Megan.

Regina and John didn't mind them dating but they did have strict rules, when he stayed there they would not sleep in the same room and they also would have to leave the door cracked if they were in their bedrooms together. Regina also said that she didn't want Megan staying over at Evan's unless her parents agreed to it. Regina also thought that it would be a good idea if they told all the boys together. Megan didn't understand what the big deal was, and why it was so important that they told them right then but since Regina wanted them to she wasn't going to argue. They all took it differently, Ian and Caleb both thought it was gross because they still thought girls had cooties. Doug thought Evan was a big dog because he was able to snatch the new girl in the house. Miller really didn't say anything and Finn just smiled. Sean wasn't there so they'd have to tell him another time.

Aimee was thrilled to here the news, she was glad things went the way they did; she really thought Megan deserved to be happy. Megan called Aimee as soon as Evan left and she got to her room, she couldn't wait to tell someone about what happened. She wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone other than Aimee. She knew she shouldn't be talking about it but she had to, she just felt that she had had this amazing experience and she needed to share this with her best friend.

Megan started feeling bad because her and Evan were spending so much time together that she wasn't with Aimee a lot. She did try to include her as much as possible, they went on double dates and sometimes they just all sat around the McGowan house and hung out with all the boys. Aimee said it didn't bother her but Megan knew better, so she tried to have special days for just them two no Evan and no Miller. Megan knew things would change once school started back because she wouldn't be able to see Evan as much so she would have more time with Aimee but she wanted to make sure that she didn't get mad before then.

Megan had decided that it would be a good idea to wait and not have sex anymore until she knew she was truly ready so she had along time with Evan about it. She didn't regret what happened one bit and wouldn't take it back because it was perfect but she knew she wasn't ready for it even then. Evan completely understood and didn't pressure her one bit. She was kind of afraid to talk to him at first, thinking that he might get upset because she felt like she led him on doing it the first time but it didn't bother him at all. He told her that he would have liked to do it more but he wasn't in any hurry and didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at all. She couldn't believe how well he took it, it made her truly see how great of a guy he was.

Megan started getting scared that once they weren't spending everyday together that they might become distant. They were sitting in Megan's room, she had been down a little and Evan had noticed.

"Hey what's been going on these last couple days, you haven't been acting like yourself?" He asked.

"I know, I've been trying to be happy but I cant help but think that in less than a week I'm going to be back in school and they'll be starting school before long" Megan told him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He was confused.

"What's gonna happen when we don't get to see each other everyday" She looked like a little child "Are you still going to want me or will you find a college girl that your more into"

"Seriously Megan" He took her hands into his "I don't want any other girl, it don't matter who they are, no one is you, well except for you"

"I know you don't, I'm just letting myself get worked up over nothing," She sounded relieved.

"Hey I worry to, I think about you meeting someone at school that your going to be able to see everyday and end up liking them, but then all I have to do is think about us and how we feel and I know I'm worrying for nothing" He smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him "I love you"

When Megan started back to school much didn't change between her and Evan. He was still there everyday when she go home. She wasn't sure how everyone at school found out about her and Evan but so many people asked about it and she didn't try to hide it one bit, why should she. As soon as Pearl seen her that was the first thing she asked and it almost seemed like she got mad at Megan for dating him. She wasn't sure why but she liked being the center of attention when it came to Evan. She was proud to be where she was and she wanted everyone to know it. Things did change once Evan started school he wasn't able to be there everyday, but they still talked so it wasn't as bad as she had imagined.

Regina had actually came to Megan and told her she was happy for them. Which surprised her because she had been worried about how things would change around the house once everyone knew. Finn didn't come around a lot, but Megan was pretty sure she knew why. Even though they both knew things wouldn't have even worked out, she thought it had to do with him not being ready to see her with someone else. Megan and Evan had decided that they wouldn't rub it in and wanted to be as considerate as possible when they were around him.

The strangest thing to Megan was that she was becoming popular because she was dating Evan, even though he didn't even go there anymore. There were a lot of people who talked to her that never had before. Even with all the new friends she made sure she was never any less of a friend to Aimee. She knew that there was no one who could ever be as good as a friend as Aimee was. Aimee and Miller had officially started dating he actually wanted to have her around more often and according to Aimee they had even done things that only a girlfriend and boyfriend would do. Megan was happy that he had come that far, she didn't know what to expect at first.

Pearl had distanced herself from Megan and Aimee, which made Megan feel bad because she did know that she liked Evan but a lot of girls did. She didn't think that Pearl actually thought she had a chance with him, but Megan learned that she actually did think that. She tried her hardest to be friendly with her but with not much of a result.


	19. Mistake

The next month started getting bad for Megan and Evan. They weren't able to talk all the time anymore, with him being in school and trying to work part-time to pay for the house. It had already been a week since she had seen him and two days since they had talked. Every time she tried to call it went to voicemail, she was starting to get paranoid. Megan was staying at Aimee's on a Friday night and still hadn't heard anything from Evan.

"I don't know what going on with him, we seemed to be doing good but now he wont even call me" Megan stated.

"Megan he's probably just been really busy" Aimee assured her.

"But it's Friday, what could he be busy doing on a Friday, that has to do with school anyway?" Megan was getting frustrated.

"Don't start thinking things again, you seen where that go you last time" Aimee insisted.

"I cant help it, what reason could he have for not calling me, you'd think if he had stuff to do he'd at least call me and let me know so I'm not worried" Megan demanded.

There was a knock on Aimee's door, then Hailey opened it "can I come in for a sec"

"I guess" was all Aimee said.

"I actually was wondering if you were still seeing Evan?" She asked Megan.

"Yea"

"Oh" Hailey tried leaving it at that

"Why" Megan was starting to shake.

"Well I've just had a few of my friends telling me that they've been hanging out at his house the last few weeks, but it probably wasn't with him, I'd say they were just there for one of the parties" Hailey said very causally.

"I didn't even know they had been having parties there"

"Like every weekend, but you don't have to worry he was a flirt yea but he wasn't a cheater, the closest he ever got to cheating was with you" It felt like she was rubbing it in that Megan was the one hurting now.

Megan remembered the times that she felt like he wanted to kiss her but he never did. He was with Hailey for over a year and almost kissed her so what's going to stop him from doing that to her since they've only been dating a couple months.

"Let me call him and I'll see if they're having one this weekend" She said while she was dialing.

Hailey-_Hey Evan it's Hailey, I was just wondering if you guys were having a party this weekend_

_-Well I might see you there then, Amber and Sarah were talking about the one last weekend so I figured I'd come check one out and see if it's as crazy as they were saying it was_

_-Oh is Megan going to be there_

_-oh ok well I'll see you then_

_-Ok bye_

She hung up "Well they're having one"

Megan's heart sank she couldn't believe he answered for Hailey but he wouldn't answer for her. Hailey walked out of the room without saying anything else. As soon as the door closed Megan started crying.

"I'm sorry" Aimee put her arm around her.

"What do I do so wrong, first Finn and now this, I thought we were doing good I don't know where it went wrong" Megan was still crying.

Just then Megan's phone beeped, she had a text, it was from Evan.

Evan- _Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy I have stuff to do tonight but I'll call you tomorrow._

Megan_- Alright_

She didn't have the nerve to say anything else to him, she really didn't feel like getting dumped right then so she left it at that.

"Let's go to Tyler's party" Megan said out of the blue.

"What?" Aimee was shocked.

"Look the last thing I wanna do right now is sit around here and be depressed, I just want to go out and get my mind off of everything" She pleaded with Aimee.

"All right, but don't do anything stupid" Aimee warned her.

"I wont" She didn't plan on it either.

They were ready within an hour; Megan wore a dress that was Aimee's. She didn't bring anything over that was party wear so she had to find something of Aimee's and she decided she was going to go for a dress. She picked out a short blue dress and some black boots. Aimee was wearing a black shirt with purple skirt.

When they arrived at the party it was already in full swing. Megan started getting nervous about what she was wearing and was having second thoughts about going in until she remembered why she was there. So she got out of the car and walked in very confidently and it must of shown because all eyes were on her. The only person she stopped and talked to was Finn.

He looked her over "What are you doing here"

"What do you mean" Megan was taken back by the suspicion in his voice.

" I don't know what's going on but don't do anything you'll regret Megan" Finn was very serious.

"Why does everyone keep saying that, I'm here to have a good time that's it, am I the only one who's not allowed to, hell if you want be my babysitter and make sure I don't do anything stupid" She walked right past him and grabbed a beer.

Megan was feeling pretty good about an hour later, she already lost track of how much she had. She knew it was only her second beer but she couldn't remember how many shots. Finn did what she said and watched her; he wanted to make sure she didn't do anything she'd regret. The more she drank the more comfortable she became so she actually got up and started dancing. It started out with her, Aimee and a couple other girls, but ended up with her and a bunch of guys.

At that point Finn stepped in, at first he just danced with her.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere" Finn asked her.

"Sure" Megan slurred.

Finn grabbed Megan's hand and led her to one of the bedrooms. They sat next to each other on the bed.

"What did I tell you about doing something you'd regret" Finn asked.

"Why would I regret it Finn, I haven't talked to Evan in two days, and I haven't seen him in a week, then I find out earlier that they've been having parties every weekend out there and instead of letting me know what's going on he's been lying to me, or just flat out ignoring me" Megan exclaimed.

"I cant tell you what's been going on with him all I can say is don't do something you'll regret to get back at him" He explained.

Megan reached over and tried to kiss him but he stopped her. " What did I just say"

At that point Megan broke down, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She went there to forget and now she feels 10 times worse.

"I'm sorry Finn, I shouldn't have tried that I know it was wrong especially it being you, Evan's brother, I'm starting to feel like Hailey but at least you stopped me unlike Doug, because that could have been bad" Megan was still crying but she smiled some.

"It's alright, hey your like a sister to me now so I'll always be here for you if you need someone and I'll always look out for you but only if you promise me you wont try to make a move on me again" Finn grinned.

"I think I can do that" She lied onto Finn and let him wrap his arms around her then she put her head on his shoulder. Finn's phone beeped, he looked at it typed something then put his phone up. He stood up then reached for Megan and helped her up.

"Who was that?" Just as she said it the door opened and Evan was standing there "really"

Finn glanced at her then walked past Evan, shutting the door on his way out.

"Wow I cant believe your actually here" She said coldly.

"I was worried about you," He told her.

"Really enough to leave your party, now I just feel so special" She snapped.

"Megan" He tried.

"Don't, I really don't want to hear anything you have to say, I thought we had something special, but here I find out from Hailey of all people that you've been blowing me off to go to parties with other girls" She was yelling now.

"That wasn't exactly the case," Evan said.

"I really don't care what your reasoning was Evan, you could have told me but instead you just avoid me, are you sure you're the one in college here, I would have figured you'd be grown up enough to at least call me instead of playing little games" She started feeling dizzy so she sat down "What's the problem because I didn't wanna have sex anymore, your use to having girls like Hailey I know that but I thought you were ready to make more of a commitment and I think maybe you did to at some point but now you realize that your not and instead of being a man and telling you decided to be a boy and hide"

"Megan it was nothing like that" He tried to reach for her hand.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME" She was very angry.

"I'm sorry," He sounded very sincere.

"I am so sick of the way you guys act, first Finn now you what the hell is wrong with the guys in your family" She had started crying.

Evan didn't move toward he this time, he just watched her. He truly looked sorry.

"Megan I wasn't with anybody else I just wanted time to myself," He finally said.

Megan looked at him "why couldn't you have just told me that?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to loose you but I wasn't really sure I wanted to be in a relationship either" He moved closer to her "I love you more than I have anyone there's no doubt in my mind about that but I'm just not sure if now is the best time for us to be together."

"So you are just like him, use me til you cant anymore then just get rid of me, at least he had the balls to tell me he wasn't interested anymore" Megan stated.

Evan came even closer and sat down next to her "it wasn't like that, if I knew it would have turned out like this I would have never did what we did" He took her hands and she looked at him "Megan I took something from you that was very special and you cant get it back, I know that, I didn't want things to turn out like this but you deserve someone who can give you more than I can"

Megan looked him straight in the eyes "but I don't want anyone else Evan, I have never felt like this before and I know I never will again"

Evan kept his eyes on hers and then kissed her. Megan didn't push him away; the moment their lips touched she felt her blood rushing through her body, this was what she wanted, what she needed. It felt like it had been so long since she felt this way and she didn't want it to end. Then he pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that Megan"

Megan just stared at him "it's alright"

"No its not, I've been drinking and so have you, neither of us are thinking right, I shouldn't have drove here but when Finn called me I knew you needed me, I knew it was because of me" Evan expressed his feelings.

Megan didn't say anything at first, she just looked at the ground "I knew this was going to happen, I told you and you assured me that I was wrong, I could I have been so stupid"

"Your not, don't think that, this is my fault not yours, I don't know how I let it happen but now that it has its already done" tears were streaking his cheeks.

This time Megan kissed him, she knew this was going to be her last chance to be close to him and she wanted it. She started out slowly kissing him but worked her way to kissing him the way she knew he couldn't resist. She could tell that it was working now only or him but her to because at this point she needed Evan more than she ever had before. She stood up in front of him never taking her eyes off of him and took her dress off.

"Megan" Evan said.

"Shh" She whispered in his ear.

She climbed on top of him and kissed him again, he tried to fight for a minute but she felt him giving up. He kissed her back like he use to, before all this stuff came between them. She then took his shirt and pants off. Before she could stop herself she was making love to Evan again. She not only made love to him once but they did it twice that night. She knew as soon as she started sobering up that this was going to be a huge mistake. But all she knew is it felt so right, right then.

After the second time Megan knew it was time to go because if she didn't she would end up having a breakdown in front of him. She rushed and got her clothes back on.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"Yep, gotta go, I hope Aimee didn't leave me" She said really fast.

She walked out of the room without saying another word to him. She looked around trying to find Aimee but had no luck so she text her. She was already at home but said she would come back and get her if she needed her to. Megan figured she'd see if there was anyone there that could give her a ride so Aimee wouldn't have to get back out. She spotted Finn talking to a really pretty girl that she didn't recognize. She wasn't going to interrupt them until she saw Evan coming down the stairs.

"Hey Finn, I don't mean to interrupt you but is there anyway that you could take me to Aimee's please?" She looked back at Evan.

"Are you alright?" He wondered.

"Yea fine but I gotta go now" She was in a hurry to go before Evan tried to stop her.

"Ok lets go" He looked at the girl he was with "I'll call you alright"

"Alright" She said.

They started walking toward the door.

"Megan wait" Evan yelled over the music.

Megan kept walking as fast as she could until she got to Finn's car. They were already backing up when Evan walked out of the house.

"Just go, please" She begged Finn.

So he did. As soon as they were away from the house she started crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know they just got together but theres more to come just read please dont hate me<strong>_

**_R & R_**


	20. Misery

_**I'm trying to get Finn back to being likable lol.. I like Finn and Evan so I hope I can get everyone else to, too...**_

* * *

><p>Finn didn't try to talk to Megan while he was driving he waited until he pulled up at Aimee's. He didn't force her to tell him what was wrong he just let her wait until she was ready to talk about it.<p>

"I think you've seen me cry more than anybody else ever has" She tried to smile.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" He suggested.

"Well we broke up" She just spat out.

"I'm sorry Megan" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's not the worst part either" She looked up at him "then I slept with him, twice"

Finn didn't say anything.

"Told you I was an idiot," she sobbed.

"You do make bad choices sometimes, but that don't make you an idiot, you just need to learn from your mistakes" Finn stated.

"You'd think I would have learned from the mistakes I made with you, it seems like I made the same ones again except for worse though because of that other thing" Megan agreed.

"You'll be alright just keep yourself together and if you anyone to talk to other than Aimee you know where to find me" He told her.

"Thanks, it feels good to have a brother, the only child thing kind of sucks" They laughed.

Megan got out of the car and walked to Aimee's door. She was waiting for her; they stayed up pretty much the rest of the night talking. Megan told her everything that happened, Aimee agreed that it was probably a mistake but it was obvious how vulnerable she was. She also advised not to hold it again Evan either, they both had been drinking and they let their emotions take over, or more like their hormones. They finally went to sleep about 8 that morning but was woke up at 11 from Hailey.

"Go away' Aimee yelled at her still half asleep.

"Get up I need to talk to you" Hailey insisted.

It took Aimee and Megan about 15 minutes to be up enough to talk to Hailey.

"I wanted you to know that Evan wasn't there last night with any other girls, I knew after what I told you yesterday that I had you thinking but I wanted you to know that all he done was drink with his friends and had no interest in any of the girls there" Hailey explained.

"Ok" was all Megan could say, she really didn't want to hear about Evan.

"He did get a call from someone and rushed out, they made a big deal about him driving but he didn't care and he left anyway," she added.

"I know where he went, its no big deal" Megan stated.

"Oh, well I just wanted you to know, I felt like I owed it to you" Hailey said sweetly.

"Thanks" Megan told her.

Hailey walked out of the room.

"Aah, I'm so tired" Aimee said yawning.

"Me to" Megan agreed.

They laughed and tried to lie back down for a little while, but wasn't very successful. Especially with Megan's phone beeping constantly because of texts that she kept getting from Evan. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She knew she'd have to but now wasn't the best time. She decided she'd wait until she got home so she could talk to him in private. She stayed at Aimee's until about 2PM then headed home.

When she was walking to her room Finn was in the hallway, he smiled at her and said hey but nothing more. As soon as she got into her room she started going through Evan's texts. Her eyes watered as she read them. It was all pretty much the same, he was sorry, he should have let that happen, and he really wanted to talk to her. He had called 5 times and sent 10 texts; this was so much more than the one text she had received from him the two days prior to this happening. She cleared the texts and then dialed his number.

Evan- _Hey_

Megan- _Hi_

Evan- _How are you_

Megan- _As good as I'll get I guess_

Evan- _Megan I am so sorry, I should have never let that happen, it makes things that much harder_

Megan- _It's good_

Evan- _No its not, not one bit, after everything that happened with Finn I should have never put you in a situation where you could have been hurt, especially by me_

Megan- _You didn't know it was gonna end like this, so your not to blame_

Evan- _I am for last night though, I should have stopped that Megan, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't fight it hard enough, my body knew how much I wanted you_

Megan- _Last night was just as much my fault as it was yours, I knew what I was getting myself into and I wanted it to happen, all I can say is I'm glad it was you and not someone else_

Evan- _What_

Megan- _That I lost my virginity to, it may suck how it is now, but I know in my heart that I love you and I know that I will never feel for anyone else the way I do for you, so if nothing more at least I know I lost my virginity to the right person_

Evan was silent for a moment.

Megan- _Well if there isn't anything else I'm gonna go ahead and get off here alright_

Evan- _Megan.. I need you to know that I do love you and no matter what happens now I hope that one-day we can be together again_

Megan- _Ok Evan.. I'm gonna go now_

Evan- _Alright I'll talk to you later_

Megan- _No, you probably wont_

She hung the phone up. She tried her hardest no to cry again but she knew that wouldn't last that long. It seemed like that was all she did anymore was cry and she didn't like it too much.

Over the next few weeks Megan was still crying a lot, she tried her hardest to stay together at school but even had a few breakdowns there. She never told anyone except for Aimee and Finn about their breakup but people just seemed to know. Everyone was being really nice to her, more than usual she wasn't sure if they heard about the breakup or if they just assumed because she looked depressed all the time.

Aimee and Finn tried staying with Megan as much as they possibly could, so she wouldn't have to be alone. Finn had actually started the girl he was talking to at the party so he wasn't around that much but when he wasn't with her he was trying to stay with Megan. Megan was happy for Finn though, Samantha was actually a really nice girl and Megan liked her but since she didn't go to their school he spent most the time there with Megan.

It took Regina about a month to start asking questions about them because Evan didn't come over anymore. He had only been there one time for a few hours since they broke up and she made sure she stayed in her room the entire time he was there. After that Evan had decided it would be easier for both of them if he just stayed away. Regina never told Megan that she was upset but how could she not be, her son wouldn't even come home because of her.

Megan didn't know if it was because of all the stress since her and Evan broke up but she was starting to feel sick a lot of the time. She figured a lot of it had to do with the fact that she didn't eat as much as she should have been and she didn't sleep a whole lot. She hated the fact that it had been 7 weeks and she was just as hung up on him as the day he left her. At least now she could go a full day without crying, which wasn't really that good but when she was crying everyday a few times a day it was a lot better. She also knew that she was feeling worse because she knew Christmas was in less than three weeks, which meant that Evan was going to be there for two full weeks while he was out of school. She knew there wasn't going to be anyway around having to see him.


	21. Complications

_**Well everyone hope your enjoying so far..**_

_**Review, Review, Review**_

* * *

><p>The next two weeks went by so fast Megan couldn't believe that Evan was going to be there in a couple days and that Christmas was only five days away. She was actually going to go to South Korea, so she could be with her parents for the holidays but she still wasn't feeling well and couldn't imagine sitting on a plane for 18 hours feeling the way she did. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, so she made a doctors appointment for that day.<p>

Somehow she talked Finn into taking her to pick up Aimee's Christmas present and to go to the doctor with her. She wanted Aimee to but she had plans so she talked Finn into going with her. She had been throwing up all morning so she had Finn drive. Once they got to the store Megan was feeling so bad she didn't even want to go in so she got Finn to go in and pick up the gift. She gave Finn the money and the slip that showed she ordered it, she told him to just give it to the person at the register and they'll get it. They must have been busy because it took him 15 minutes and by the time he came back out they had to rush to the doctor so she wouldn't be late.

She was glad that the doctor was in the hospital so it was pretty close. Megan was grateful Finn came with her it made her feel comfortable. She really didn't want to go alone but would have if he wouldn't have came. She expected him to stay in the waiting room but when they called her he got up with her. She was glad that what happened between them didn't effect their friendship. It actually seemed like they were closer now than they had ever been before, he truly felt like he was her brother.

Once they got back to the room the nurse asked what was wrong, so she explained it to her and then again to the doctor when she came in. She told them that it had been worse the last three weeks and didn't know if she had the flu or some kind of bug or something that just wasn't going away on it own.

The doctor checked her out, but she seemed to already know what was wrong and was just doing everything else out of protocol.

"Well Megan, as I suspected you do not have the flu nor any kind of bug, it is a temporary condition and lasts about 9 months," The doctor told her.

Megan had no clue what was going on with her; she was starting to get scared at this time "Ok what is it then"

"First I need to be sure you're alright with him being in here when I tell you" The doctor asked her.

At this point she was starting to freak out, it was something so bad that she wasn't sure if she wanted Finn in the room, she looked over at him and grabbed his hand "Yea, its fine"

"Alright, well Miss Meade your actually pregnant"

Megan didn't move she couldn't be hearing this right, she couldn't have just said that, was she imagining things. "That's not possible, I haven't done.. that.. since August"

Finn looked at her "Actually Megan you have"

Megan broke down this couldn't be happening.

"If your alright with it, I'd actually like to do an ultrasound today, since you've been so sick I would like to make sure everything is alright with the baby" She asked Megan.

"Ok" Megan said quietly.

"Ok I'll be back in a moment," She said as she walked out the door.

As soon as the doctor left the room, Megan pulled Finn to her and laid her head on his side. "How could I have let this happen, how could I have been so careless"

"Sometimes things just happen Megan" Finn pointed out.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Evan obviously don't want anything to do with me, he's going to think I'm trying to ruin his life with this" Megan mumbled. "What a Christmas present huh?"

The doctor came back into the room "alright you ready, they're waiting on you"

"Yea" She looked at Finn "Your coming with me aren't you"

"Anything for my sis" He smiled at her.

Megan felt so out of place when they walked into the waiting room, all these older girls with their big bellies sitting there. She just felt like they were judging her, because she was so young and so naive. They walked straight back with the doctor.

"Ok Megan, go ahead and sit up there" She pointed to the chair "This is Linda she'll be the one doing your ultrasound"

Megan just gave her a half-smile, she didn't know what else to do. She had never experienced anything like this and it felt really strange when she put the gooey stuff on her stomach and then started rubbing the wand over it. She tried explaining what they were looking at but Megan wasn't really paying attention she was just looking at her baby. She couldn't believe that there was actually life inside her. It took about 20 minutes but it seemed like forever to Megn.

"All right, it looks like you are 10 weeks exactly, and that will put your due date at July 17th" The doctor told her as she handed her four pictures that were taken of her baby.

"So what do I do now" Megan asked.

"Well I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins as well as something for the nausea, you will also come back to see me once a month so we can check and make sure everything's going ok with the baby, once your due date starts getting closer it will be every two weeks then once a week, you need to talk with your parents to weigh in all your options" The doctor explained.

That's when Megan really started freaking out, her parents were thousands of miles away, and how was she going to go through this without them. How were they going to react, Megan couldn't even imagine she had always been such a good kid this was going to kill them. She knew she couldn't tell Regina and John, she already knew they were going to hate her and she wanted to wait as long as she possibly could before she let that happen. She was stuck right now and didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Here are your prescriptions and your next appointment, and if you don't have any questions you're good to go" She said.

The doctor walked out of the room, Finn helped her down and they followed her out. They got in his car and just sat for a while.

"Can we just keep this between us for right now?" She asked Finn.

"You need to tell him Megan, he has a right to know and soon" Finn demanded.

"I know and I will I just haven't figured out how yet" Megan assured him.

They went and got her prescriptions filled, she just put them in her purse though she didn't want to take either of them without reading up on them first. As soon as she got home she went to her room and started reading when she felt she knew enough to take them she did. She still had the bottles lying in front of her on the bed when her door opened. Evan was standing there; she grabbed the bottles and put them in her purse.

"What was that?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your business" She was furious.

"Ok sorry I know that, I shouldn't have just barged in like that, I just thought it would be a good idea if we talked, I know the next few weeks are going to be hard with me here so I figured maybe we could find something that could loosen the tension" Evan suggested.

"I thought you weren't going to be here for another couple days" Megan ignored the kindness in his voice.

"We got out early so I decided to come on home," Evan told her.

"Oh" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You don't look very good, are you alright?" He observed.

"I've been sick, but I went to the doctor earlier and got some medicine, you know the pills that you seen and she said that it would make me better, so don't worry" Megan didn't know why she explained anything to him.

"How can I not its all I do anymore, I don't see you much anymore but it seems like every time I do see you, your looking worse" Evan made sure he worded that right so he wouldn't offend her.

"Evan you have no reason to worry about me, the only thing that's been wrong is I've been sick but I'm going to get better" Megan assured him.

Evan just stood there and didn't say anything.

"You can go now" he didn't move "Evan please go"

"Alright" He seemed like he didn't want to leave but he did.

She needed him to leave so she could call Aimee, she didn't want to be there, she had to find somewhere to go. But Aimee was out with her mom and she told her that she wouldn't be home until late that night. She decided she'd just sit in her room and ignore him. As long as she didn't leave the room she wouldn't have to see him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope this is an alright way to go in this story.. I almost didn't do it but figured this is how I wrote it up to begin with so I should follow it.. Please review let me know what you think.<strong>_


	22. Together

Megan didn't have to worry about seeing him until dinner, and she knew that she couldn't back out of eating because Regina wouldn't have any part in that. When she got to the table Evan wasn't even there yet. Everyone had already started eating by the time he finally came down. Megan wondered what was going on because she noticed he had a distraught expression on his face. He didn't say a word as he made him a plate and sat down. He never once even glanced at Megan the entire time he ate; he kept his eyes on his food. Megan ate a little more than she had the last couple weeks but she still wasn't able to finish her plate.

She excused herself from the table and went back to her room. When she got there she realized she left her purse open on her bed, she couldn't believe how irresponsible she was. If she couldn't even remember to simply put something away how was she going to raise a baby? She was still sitting there in her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Yea"

Evan opened the door.

"What now" She asked.

He didn't say anything; he just shut the door behind him. Then he walked further into her room. "Do you need to tell me something?"

"No" She was getting nervous.

"I think you do" Evan insisted.

He went over and sat next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Megan didn't want to give in.

"Really, what are you planning on doing keeping me away? I should have known as soon as you found out" Evan was mad but he was trying to control his voice.

"Did Finn tell you?" She couldn't believe him, she asked him not to.

Evan looked at her outraged "You told him before me?"

"Not exactly" She said.

"Now I feel like a complete idiot here I am trying to be here for you and you've already got my brother there" Evan was furious.

"It's not like that Evan, he's the one who took me to the doctors, he was there when I found out" Megan explained it to him "How'd you find out?"

He pulled one of the ultrasound pictures out of his pocket. "I went by your room and seen your purse open on your bed, I know I had no right to look in your things but the truth is I though you were taking some kind of pills that you weren't suppose to be, that's why your freaked out earlier, you just looked so bad and I didn't believe your I've been sick story, I know it was wrong and I had no right to do it but if I wouldn't have would you of ever told me"

"I just found out this morning Evan, I was going to tell you, I just wasn't sure when, I didn't know how you were going to react and I didn't want to ruin your Christmas" Megan knew she should be mad at him for going through her things but she wasn't, it actually told her that he did still care.

"Ruin my Christmas, are you kidding me, I know this isn't what we planned on happening but were having a baby Megan, I'm going to be a father" By this time his eyes were watering and he truly looked happy, it took it a lot better than she had.

"So you want to be in its life then?" Megan had to ask.

"Of course I do, this is my child" He put his hand on her stomach.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, your mom and dad are going to hate me" She looked ashamed.

"No they wont, they might be disappointed in the both of us, but they wont hate you, your carrying their grandbaby, and if you haven't noticed they kind of love kids" Evan smiled at her, that smile warmed her on the inside.

"Thank you for being so great about this, I've be miserable all day thinking how everyone is going to be mad at me, but I do want you to know Finn's been great he was there for me and I'm glad I didn't have to do it by myself, I never imagined this is what was wrong with me, but once I found out Finn kept telling me that everything would be ok but I needed to tell you and see he always seems to be right" Megan was finally loosening up.

"So when are you due?" Evan beamed as he talked about the baby.

"July 17th, I'm 10 weeks as of today"

"So when do you think we should tell my mom and dad?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm so nervous" and she was, she couldn't imagine telling them, she just kept thinking to herself that they were going to want her out of the house.

"If its ok with you, I'd like to keep it between us until we tell your parents" Evan was so polite and he wanted to make sure he didn't make her upset.

"That's fine with me" Megan agreed.

Evan grabbed her hand "I honestly think things happen for a reason, so now that night is not only the worst night of my life but the best night to"

"What do you mean" She was confused.

"It was the worst night because it was the night I lost you, but now it's the best night because who would have thought with everything going on that we could have created life that night to" Evan stated.

"I never figured you'd be this happy, I was so afraid that you would want nothing to do with either of us" Megan said while she looked down at her feet.

Evan hugged her "I love you Megan Meade"

Megan smiled "I love you too"

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Finn walked in with a bag in his hand, Aimee's present, he stopped when he seen them together.

"Sorry guys, if I would have known you two were talking I wouldn't have came in like that" Finn looked embarrassed.

"It's alright, no need to apologize, but thanks again for everything" Megan smiled at him.

"It's not a problem, here's Aimee's necklace" he laid it on the computer stand.

"Hey thanks for taking care of her and this little one" He put his hand on her stomach again "You'll never know how much I appreciate that, I'm glad she had you here when I wasn't"

"What are brothers for" He turned around and walked out the door shutting the door back as he did.

"So what does this mean for us" Megan had to know.

"Well if you'll have me back, I promise I will never take you for granted again" Evan was very sincere.

"I don't want you getting back with me just because of this baby, I want you to want me back because you want me" Megan had to be honest with him, and that was something that she was thinking.

"I do, you have to believe me, I never wanted to be apart from you I just figured that it might have been better for the both of us but now I know that's not the case, were suppose to be together and I'm sure of that now" Evan explained.

"I really hope you're sure this time" Megan didn't want to get hurt again.

"I am" he sounded like he was being true to his words.

She laid in his arms for what seemed like hours. She still didn't think this should have happened but she felt better about all of it. They agreed that it would be best to tell their parents before Christmas, starting with his the next day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think it makes it perfect that they got back to together.. Not everyone gets to have someone that great but I figured Megan deserved it because she's been through a lot LOL..<strong>_

_**Please Review! I'll update soon!  
><strong>_


	23. Telling

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews.. Even the negative one from D.. I appreciate every review positive or negative it just gives me a little feedback about what everyone thinks. I actually almost cut out the whole pregnancy thing. That was another reason it took me so long to update last time because I couldnt choose which way I wanted to go, but after a lot of time thinking it through I decided to go the initial way that I planned it which was the pregnancy. I'm glad that a lot of you liked it though.. I now have quite a few new people following my story and I'm excited... **_

* * *

><p>Evan and Megan had decided to wait until the house was pretty much empty so they wouldn't be interrupted. They wanted to be able to talk to them in privacy. When they walked downstairs they found them in the living room.<p>

"Hey can we talk to you for a minute?" Evan asked.

"Ok" Regina hit the mute button on the TV controller.

"Well we decided that we're going to try and work this out, we've both realized that we care for each other to much to be part" Evan continued.

"I have a feeling that's not why you're here though," Regina guessed.

"No its not" Evan took Megan's hand "we're actually having a baby"

"What?" John was surprised.

"That's why you've been so sick isn't it?" She asked Megan.

"Yes" Megan spoke very softly.

"So when did you find out?" Regina wondered.

"Yesterday, Finn actually took me to the appointment because I was feeling so sick I couldn't drive myself, they actually did an ultrasound and everything" Megan started warming up to talking about it.

"Oh really, so you know for sure then" Regina almost sounded disappointed.

"Yea" Megan was back to being quite again.

"So when are you due" Regina actually seemed interested.

"July 17th" Megan answered.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do" Regina asked.

"What do you mean?" Evan sounded offended.

"About her living situation, Megan you know your parents will be back in the states by the time you have the baby, but you know they probably wont be here, so what will you do then?" She looked back and forth between Megan and Evan "Are you wanting to continue to stay here or will you still be wanting to go live with your parents like planned or have you two thought about maybe getting a place of your own?"

Evan looked at Megan and it was obvious that this was something that they hadn't thought about yet.

"I don't know" was all Megan could say then she looked at Evan "I can't move away from you"

"We'll figure something out, we still got awhile" He assured her.

"We'll help you guys out as much as possible to" Regina told them.

"Thanks mom" Evan hugged her.

"Your welcome baby" Regina said.

Regina pulled both of them to her and hugged them together. John got up but was a little more reluctant to hug them but he did. After their talk with his parents Megan figured it was time to call hers. She wanted Evan with her so it was like they were telling them together even though they weren't really. When she called her mom answered.

Jean- _Hello_

Megan- _Hey mom, where's dad?_

Jean- _He's actually working, why what's going on?_

Megan- _I need to talk to you guys_

Jean- _On no, I don't like the sound of that, are you all right_

Megan- _Yea mom, I'm fine_

Jean- _Then what's going on?_

Megan- _I really wanted to talk to you guys together but I guess I'll just talk to you and you can tell him_

Jean- _What is it Megan, your scaring me here_

Megan- _I'm pregnant mom_

SILENCE

Jean- _The last time I talked to you, you weren't even seeing anyone, so who's the father_

Megan- _It's Evan_

Jean- _I thought you two broke up awhile ago_

Megan- _Yea I was already pregnant though but didn't know until a couple days ago, I'm 10 weeks_

Jean- _2 ½ months_

Megan- _Yea_

Jean- _So have you told him_

Megan- _Yes he was the first person to know, well except me and Finn because he went to the doctor with me, and actually mom were back together_

Jean- _Well that's good, at least you wont have to do this on your own_

Megan- _Do you know where you guys will be stationed when you get back in the states?_

Jean- _Not yet, why?_

Megan- _I'm just trying to figured out what I'm going to do once you guys get back, I don't want to leave Evan mom but I don't know if I'll have a place to stay_

Jean- _Your thinking about not coming and living with us?_

Megan- _I've got to think about what's best for all of us now, I wouldn't even think about taking this baby away from Evan, so right now I'm stuck, is there anyway you can request somewhere close?_

Jean- _I can always ask baby, I cant miss my grandbaby growing up_

Megan- _I love you mom_

Jean- _I love you to, I guess I'll talk to you later_

Megan- _Alright, bye _

Megan hung the phone up.

"Well what did she say?" Evan asked.

"She said she was going to see what she could do about getting stationed close to here so she wouldn't miss watching her grandchild grow up" Megan was smiling the whole time she was talking.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad" Evan kissed the top of her head.

Megan knew the next person she would be telling was Aimee. She wanted to tell her by herself so she waited until Evan was in bed so she could talk to her in privacy. She knew since it was her and Evan that she shouldn't feel like she needed to tell her on her own but she wanted to. She felt like since her and Aimee were so close that it should just be them not someone else. As soon as she got into her room she text her and asked if she was up. When she got a reply she called her.

Aimee- _Hey what's going on?_

Megan- _Well I finally went to the doctor the other day and found out why I've been so sick_

Aimee- _Really what did they say?_

Megan- _Well… I'm Pregnant_

Aimee- _How is that even possible?_

Megan- _Remember that last party we went to, the one that Evan came to?_

Aimee- _When he broke up with you?_

Megan- _Yep, that one_

Aimee- _I actually forgot about that, so you're that far along?_

Megan- _Yea, I'm 10 weeks_

Aimee- _This is crazy_

Megan- _Your not telling me anything I don't know, it didn't seem real to me until they did an ultrasound, once I actually seen it was when I actually believed that it was there_

Aimee- _They did an ultrasound, did you get pictures?_

Megan- _Yea, I'll bring them when we go out to dinner_

Aimee- _Awww… I can't believe you're pregnant, what are you hoping for?_

Megan- _I don't know really, but you know as well as I do that it's going to be a boy_

Aimee- _That's very true, oh have you told Evan yet?_

Megan- _He knows but I didn't get to tell him, he actually found the ultrasound pictures_

Aimee- _Oh that sucks, how he take it?_

Megan- _He's actually happy, he excited to be having a baby_

Aimee- _So where does that leave you to?_

Megan- _Well, were actually back together_

Aimee- _That's awesome Megan, I knew you two would end up back together, I didn't think this is what would have done it but I'm happy for you_

Megan- _Thanks_

Aimee- _Alright I'm getting ready to go to bed but I'll see you in a couple days_

Megan- _Alright see ya then_

Megan hung up her phone and just lay there for a minute. This isn't what she would have planned for herself but she was finally becoming happy with it. She wasn't sure how she was going to feel about it once she went back to school and actually started showing but as of right now she was happy about everything.


	24. Better

_**This is my shortest chapter so far but the next part needed to start a new chapter so this is what was left for this one.. I'm so bad about where to start chapters at sorry everyone I'm trying to work that out...**_

_**R & R**_

* * *

><p>After laying there for about an hour and not being able to fall asleep Megan finally got up and walked out of her room. She made sure she was quite because she didn't want anyone to here her. She went to Evan's room; she knocked lightly then opened the door. He was lying in his bed watching TV.<p>

"What's up?" Evan asked.

"I couldn't sleep" Megan told him.

"Well come here" He said while he was moving over.

She laid next to him and he put his arms around her. She couldn't believe it but she fell right asleep. So now she knew what she needed to help her sleep, Evan. Which sucked because she knew that was the one thing she couldn't have every night.

When she woke up the next morning she felt great, it had been so long since she had a good night sleep she almost forgot how good it could make you feel. She looked over at Evan and he was already awake, watching her.

"Good Morning" Evan said smiling at her.

"Yes it is," She giggled.

"You know you look so peaceful when you sleep" He kissed her.

"You were watching me?" She asked.

"I couldn't resist," He laughed.

Megan put her face in his bare shoulder she was embarrassed. He kissed her on the head. She couldn't believe she was so tired the night before that she hadn't even realized he was wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. But she was fully aware now. She looked up at him and kissed him, at that moment she was pretty sure he had realized that to.

She still loved the way it made her feel when he kissed her; it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It seemed like it didn't matter how many times they kissed it still had the same effect on her. They laid there for about a half hour but then Evan reminded her that they had to get up. As much as she didn't want to, she knew he was right.

Regina thought it would be a good idea if they let the boys know today. Sean was suppose to be there in about an hour and once he got there that's when they were going to tell everyone. This was another thing Megan didn't fully understand, the only ones that would have something to say would be Sean and Doug, so she didn't get why they had to tell them all. Ian and Caleb were obviously to young to understand what was going on, and she really wasn't sure how Miller would react but she didn't think it would really matter to him. She agreed to do it for Evan's parents; she wanted to do anything possible for them to continue liking her.

Once Sean arrived, Regina called everyone together. Evan was pretty subtle about it he didn't waste anytime. Megan was right the only two that said anything was Doug and Sean. Well with the exceptions of the "eww's and grosses" from Ian and Caleb. Doug actually said "way to go" but it was obvious that Sean was disappointed. He had been smart about everything and took all precautions to make sure nothing like this happened to him. Evan understood where he came from but it seemed to piss him off.

It really seemed like Evan never had a doubt in his mind about this baby. Since they had never spoke about kids she never knew how he felt about the whole subject. But she was more than happy that this is the way he felt.

Somehow Megan had been able to sneak into Evan's room every night until Christmas without being caught. She should have known that they would have been busted Christmas morning but for some reason she didn't think about that. It wasn't by Evan's parents though, it was by Ian and Caleb whom Megan knew was actually worse because everyone would know. After they opened the door and saw them they ran down the hall yelling "eww" and as soon as they reached Regina she asked them what was wrong, they couldn't hear what they told her but she was pretty sure it wasn't anything good.

They got up and walked downstairs, Regina waited until everyone was finished opening their gifts before talking to them. Megan felt a little more at home this year, it still took her a little longer than the boys to start looking for her gifts but at least the opened them with everyone. She was so nervous to talk to Regina but she knew it was coming. As soon as everyone was finished she looked over at them.

"Evan, Megan can we have a word" She walked into the kitchen.

They looked at each other then followed her.

"You do realize that the same rules are in effect now that were before" She sounded upset.

" I know mom, I asked her.." He was trying to take the blame.

"Don't Evan, Regina its my fault" She cut Evan off "I've been having a lot of trouble trying to sleep at night and I realized that with Evan I'm able to actually get a good nights sleep, I know I shouldn't have done it just because of that but I guess I was being selfish, I was finally starting to feel a little better and I didn't want it to change"

Regina just looked at them for a moment without saying a word.

"Mom" Evan tried.

Regina put her hand up to stop him "the truth is I have noticed an improvement in the way you look Megan, I honestly thought it was just because the burden of the baby was lifted off your shoulders and that you and Evan had worked everything out" Regina paused "With having seven kids I do know that a pregnancy can take a toll on your body especially if your not getting enough sleep, with that said I have decided if you are able to get a good nights sleep with Evan then you can sleep in his room, but the door must remain open and if you break that rule there will no more"

"Really" Megan's eyes were filling with tears, she hugged Regina "thank you so much"

"Your welcome sweetie" She smiled.

Once Regina left Evan looked at Megan and smiled.

"What?" Megan asked.

"She really loves you, you know that," He told her "all of that was for you not me"

"No Evan that was for our baby" She teased him.

She loved saying "our" baby, she couldn't believe she got herself into this mess but she was glad it was Evan that was with her. She knew day by day everything was going to become less and less of a mess and more and more like a family, their family.


	25. little update

Alright everyone to be honest this was not suppose to be the end I do have some more already written but I don't want to add anymore until I can get it finished. I have a tendency to start writing but never finish as you can tell I know there are a lot of mixed feelings about the pregnancy as well and I knew there would be before I started writing. It was my plan from when I first thought about writing it but I almost didn't do it. But at the last minute I decided to go ahead and stay with what my original ideas were. Also I know there are a lot of grammar issues and wronging of words haha like that, but that's another thing that I knew was wrong with my writing, I think I can get good ideas and put them down pretty good but it's the actual writing part that I end up messing up with. I try to write and then reread it a few times and change things that sound off, which could also be where some of my messed up wording and stuff comes from. I am going to try and finish it off though, I've already got almost 3 more chapters finished and typed up I just haven't posted anything yet. Where I am right now in the writing is right before she will be finding out what she's having. So she's almost 20 weeks along where I am now. I think I will probably try to end it after she has the baby and maybe have an epilogue a little ways down the road to show where they are. Not sure if I should just do a couple years or do 10 yrs like someone had mentioned.

Also I wasn't trying to make it seem like she had to get pregnant to keep Evan that wasn't how I was trying to make it seem at all. I was trying to make it the push that made them know they were meant to be together. After reading that review I thought maybe I should have spaced out the time a little before they got back together but its to late now and I hope I can make everyone see that they are together because they are meant to be not just because they are having a baby Well I just figured I'd give it a little update and hopefully I can get it finished for everyone who enjoyed it and would like to finish reading.


End file.
